Crimson Haired Angel
by zeltronica
Summary: Ranma has been traveling with his father practicing in martial arts, until one fateful day they arrive at Jusenkyo cursed springs.. unfortunately neither could read a word of Chinese. Also this is a o.o.c. story/ alternate universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Note: I do not own Ranma ½ or any of the characters in it except the ones I added to make the story interesting.**

 **This story is a Ranma1/2, Tokyo Ghoul crossover I decided to try my hand at cause I couldn't get the idea out of my system any other way... special thanks to the reader who even mentioned I should try to write such a fic'.**

 **The story will have some well quite possibly a lot of O.O.C. Content, It will have quite a bit of Alternate reality content, but that is expected when writing a crossover between two Anime/Manga.**

 **Also, a word of warning this fic' is expected to get pretty dark.. but if I can I will see if I can maintain the Ranma1/2 canon style humor if at all possible... course Tokyo Ghoul has some humor as well as goes with any Anime/manga.**

 **Also an extreme warning: Some scenes within' this story will depict the consumption of human flesh/cannibalism which may bother some readers if you are those type of readers then please exit the story now rated M for Mature.**

 **Edit: I have extended the chapter to make way for the second chapter that will be coming soon. Edit date: 2/17/2017**

* * *

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

 **Crimson-Haired**

 **Angel**

 **By:Zeltronica**

 **C-H.A CH:1**

 **Birthday Wish...**

Somewhere located on the outskirts of what is the Bayankala mountain rage was a small camp site consisting of a small camp fire, a tent, and a couple logs being used as chair's by two individual's, one being a young boy, his hair raven eyes the color of sapphire, his clothing consisting of a white gi with a black belt wrapped around the waist.

On the other log sat a chubby older man in his early thirties whom was the boy's father, steel gray eyes, his balding head covered by a gray patterned bandanna, his gi white, though he may have looked to be overweight he was quite strong since his body was more muscle than fat.

Sat between them was another log, sat on it was a single chocolate cupcake with a solitary candle its wick lit a flame.

"Happy ninth birthday Ranma.. blow the candle out and make a wish." the father called to his son.

The young boy revealed to be Ranma looked to his father briefly, then closed his eyes presumably to be making a wish, a minute passed before he finally blew out the candle. "I wish to become the strongest martial artist in the wold." he called out cheerfully.

"A good wish son.. but speaking your wish aloud could jinx the wish." the father stated to his son, at which the son let out a pshh sound.

Ranma looked to his father with a confident gaze. "Then I will have to get stronger won't I pop?.. I won't let my wish be jinxed by anything I will become the worlds strongest martial artist just you watch Pop's.. matter of fact I will prove I can do it at that training ground your taking me to.. I am gonna dunk you first thing just you wait."

"That is if I don't dunk you first boy!" the father called, with a jolly laughter, at which he then cut the cupcake in half after taking the candle off the top, then gave his son one-half while giving himself the other half.

Though the father knew his son might make good his promise since for his age the nine-year-old had proven quite capable and adaptable to any training scenario. That and seemed his son could take a beating so there wasn't too much need to hold back, even though sometimes he did hold back every so often.

Half a day later the father and son duo found themselves in the heart of Jusenkyo which consisted of a thousand different springs, each with their vary own single bamboo pole that stuck up from their depths.

The father not being able to read a word of Chinese only could read the text. "Training grounds of Jusenkyo, had he been able to read Chinese the sign would have read. "Training grounds of Jusenkyo Cursed springs.

The father dropped his brown travel pack on the ground, leaping up onto a perch, while his son did the same, their reflections showing atop of the water, had they been looking at the water they would have noticed it wasn't them showing in the reflection, it was a overgrown Panda and a rather beautiful fair-skinned red-haired girl with mostly jet-black eyes, her pupils red as coals.

"You gonna start this Pop's or you want me to?" Ranma queried from his perch, as he watched his father seemingly preparing to leap at him.

The older man looked to his son judging his stance to be defensive. "It doesn't matter to me boy.. in either case, you will be the one sitting at the bottom of one of these pools. Prepare yourself I am not going to take it easy on you today just cause it is your birthday!" he called confidently.

"Well that's just the way I like it Pop's, but I think you have it a little off your the one going to be in that pool below you, not me!" Ranma exclaimed back with confidence, while at the same time leaping off his perch towards his father, who leaped off his own both battling it out mid-air before resuming their perches once again.

Meanwhile, nearby a balding and pudgy man dressed in a Chinese military uniform his arms wrapped in layers of cloth was in the process of setting a sign up at a nearby spring that was surrounded by barbwire. He once finished setting the sign up his attention was called to the sound of the nearby battling due. _'Oh, dear not more visitors.. lucky for them spring of drowned ghoul is now fenced off.'_ he thought to himself.

He then started making his way over to them, a sign next to one of the springs read: Shonmaonīchuan (Spring of drowned Panda.) the spring just to the right of that one had a sign also reading: Nyannīchuan (Spring of drowned girl.)

Of course, there was a third spring right behind Nyanniichuan which was unmarked and looked to have been freshly created. _'Oh dear, when did that one get there?'_ he inwardly questioned, before finally calling to the battling duo. "Get down from there very bad if fall in springs!" he called out.

Ranma looked over to the person calling out to them. "What did you say Mister?" he queried, not observing his father had once again leaped towards him.

"An opening!" the boy's father called, at which he kicked his son straight off his perch where he flew backward and towards the unmarked spring.

As Ranma descended down face first catching a brief glimpse of the red-haired girl that had a likeness to him, on her lips was a wicked grin, unable to do anything at all he plunged deep into its depths.

As this went on Genma took on his perch just above the spring of drowned panda, his gaze directed towards the spring his son had fallen into, worry crossing his features. "Boy, you okay you're not done yet, are you? Boy? Answer me?" he called.

As if an answer the water from the spring erupted upwards as a red-haired girl with blood red eyes leaped out of the spring, heading right for him at which she grabbed a hold of him proceeding to bite into his shoulder tearing a chunk of his flesh off, which sent blood streaming down his now blood-soaked gi and into the spring below.

The girl's father did his best to maintain his composure, yet a look of shock was on his face as he managed to get loose from her, he then struggled to hold her back losing his footing he fell towards the surface of the spring he had just been standing above, the red-head disengaging by leaping off and towards land then proceeded directly towards the guide.

The guide raised his right arm to defend himself, just as the red-head bit into the cloth wrapped around his arm, with his free hand he attempted to push the red-head away however this task was proving quite difficult, a minute later an overgrown panda was now behind her with its furry arms wrapped around her mid-section yanking her back away from the guide.

"Plum bring some hot water hurry quick!" the guide shouted out, not far away from a small hut was a purple-haired girl who was in the process of getting some hot water from the pot over the stove.

Struggling forward the red-head made several attempts to bite the guide, however, the Panda proved strong since he was able to hold her small, but powerful frame back.

"Let me go you stupid panda I am hungry dammit!" she shouted at the panda while attempting to power her way out of his grip to no avail.

Meanwhile, the purple-haired girl ran out of the house carrying a cup of hot water. The guide for his part looked to the red-head with sorrow. "Young sir calm down... the curse is making you crave human flesh.. in a moment my daughter will give you hot water."

A moment later Plum was now standing by her father, offering the cup to him, at which he took the proffered cup, dumping its contents over the red-haired girl's head, the change taking effect almost instantly, her red-hair changing to that of raven, her height going from 4-foot-8 to that of five-foot-one.

Ranma ceased struggling to fall to one knee, raising her now his right hand up to his head. "What the heck came over me...I am sorry I didn't hurt you did I?"

The guide shook his head negatively. "No young sir I am fine.. your father wasn't so lucky, however." he pointed out, at which Ranma looked to the Panda observing one of its shoulders was still bleeding.

A few minutes later both Ranma and his father were sitting in the guides hut, his father now in human form sat next to a small potbelly stove, while Plum was busying herself with bandaging his wound.

Ranma looked to his father with a downcast expression, especially since he knew it was his fault curse or not, turning his attention to the guide. "So tell me.. just what the heck is going on around here... why does my pop turn into a panda and me a girl huh?" he inquired.

Retrieving a card from his coat "Your father has fallen into Shonmaonīchuan or spring of drowned panda, there very tragic story of panda who downed there five hundred years ago... now whoever fall in spring turn into panda.. as for you I am unsure of.. since that spring didn't exist until quite recently." he paused a moment to allow the information to sink in before continuing.

"You young sir seem to have a mixed curse which is a cross between Nyanniichuan or spring of drowned girl there very tragic story of girl who drowned there two thousand year ago.. and spring of drowned ghoul.. but it is odd since I recently closed it off I didn't realize they were another spring with both curses mixed into one.. now when you take on form of ghoul girl you will crave human flesh very terrible curse to have indeed!" he stated rather nonchalantly.

Ranma contemplated on the words of the guide, before reaching over with both hands taking hold of the guides shirt. "If this place is that dangerous why do you allow visitors for anyways huh?" he demanded.

"We don't it just happens every year people flock to Jusenkyo I don't know why. we have signs but no one ever reads them." the guide called in defense while putting his hands up in a warding fashion.

 _'Why me of all people... I think I am gonna be sick.'_ Ranma thought to himself, just as the memory of biting into his father's shoulder crossed his mind, he then let go of the guides uniform hurrying over to a nearby wooden bucket proceeding to puke his guts out.

Everyone in the room looked away from the raven-haired boy, his father looked to the guide. "Is there a way to cure these curses.. and if not is there a way to keep him from attacking me?"

"There is a way.. and that is to jump into spring of drowned man.. however the downside is one could become something far worse through such a method. To answer your other question there is no way for him to control his cursed sides hunger.. at least that I know of.. also a word of warning your son's life is in danger every time he is in ghoul form.. an organization called the C-C-G is relentlessly exterminating them wherever they find them which is why I fenced it off to at least attempt to keep any guests from such peril." the guide calmly explained.

Ranma sighed to himself, as plum offered him a piece of cloth to which he took wiping his mouth. "Great so the chance of me getting cured without making it worse is slim.. and that every time I end up in that form should it rain I could wind up on this C-C-G's list for extermination.. while also at the same time a possibility I could wind up eating my Pops.. or anyone for that matter this is great just frigging great, I should kick your ass pops what the heck was you thinking by dragging me to a place like this for huh?" he inquired, turning to glare at his father.

"What was I thinking? Ranma are you a man or a mouse... I raised you better than to complain about any martial arts challenge.. were you not prepared to lay down your life for the art?" the older man queried of his son.

Ranma glared at his father some more, shouting. "My life yes.. my manhood and my humanity is a different story!"

 **Two weeks later...**

At a small camp site setup in a small clearing within a forest sat both Ranma who was against a tree, several chains wrapped around himself and the tree, his father busying himself with setting up a tent.

"Pops I don't get why you got me chained to a tree I am not in my cursed form.. and the weather is pretty clear tonight so what the hell? I mean if you are that concerned sleep as a Panda or something." Ranma complained since he didn't see the necessity.

His father looked to him. "We already went over this.. should it rain I have no intention of becoming your cursed sides snack.. and even if I was in panda form you are rational enough to know how to pour hot water on me... how do I know you wouldn't try eating me in my sleep? I mean you already took a bite out of me twice already... once when you got the curse.. and a second time after we escaped those Amazons." he returned.

Ranma let a tired sigh escape his lips, his gaze falling to the ground he sat on, watching as loose leaves were blown about by the light breeze. "Okay I get it.. but this is very uncomfortable for your information."

 _'Not to mention how does he know the chains will even hold that side of me... her strength is quite scary.'_ he noted to himself since even being only the age of nine he knew a problem when he saw one and the alarm bells were ringing.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

As the night progressed, Ranma looked to the moon which was occasionally obscured from his vision by passing clouds, the smell of rain attacking his senses his eyes becoming half lidded.

"Jeeze it's going to rain and I am chained to a tree no protection from the elements... At least the bugs aren't out in force," he whispered aloud to himself, an aura of depression seemed to surround him.

Struggling against his bindings he eventually gave up, turning his head to the side he observed a snake slithering towards him causing him to tense up, however, it turned and headed elsewhere which allowed him to breathe a sigh of relief.

As the night went on he finally nodded off, clouds slowly moving in starting a light rain which eventually caused a changing of gender, however, being so tired the raven-haired boy now crimson-haired girl didn't even bother waking up.

The following morning Genma awoke stretching within his tent letting out a loud yawn, he eventually with his left hand picked up his glasses that were set aside with the rest of his effects, shifting the blanket off himself.

He eventually crawled out of his tent, pushing himself up with his arms he stood up and surveyed his surroundings observing it had rained at some point in the night, his eyes eventually observing the tree he had restrained his son against noticing his red-haired son currently daughter was still sound asleep.

Hesitant to do so he called out to his son sometimes daughter. "Morning boy its time to wake up."

"Already Pops?" Ranma mumbled, opening her eyes a yawn escaping her lips as she looked over at her sometimes panda bear of a father.

Genma gave a nod of his head replying. "Yea boy I figure instead of us eating a campfire meal how would you feel about grabbing a bite to eat at one of the many restaurants within the region?" he inquired.

"That would be great pop's but we should boil some hot water first... I don't want to go as a ghoul... I can't eat normal food like this you heard what the guide said." Ranma stated, a light aura of depression surrounding her as her mind wandered over how she attacked her father the first time she had transformed.

Genma nodded his head, as he walked over grabbing the nearby kettle off the ground rain water dripping off it to the ground, he then followed a path that took him passed his son turned daughter stopping just in front of her.

"You think you can keep from attacking me if I unlock you?" he inquired.

Ranma gave a nod of her head, at which a set of keys were tossed over to her. "After the meal, we had last night I am still feeling pretty full.. it's kinda surprising.. but that's a good thing I guess right?"

Genma continued on towards the nearby river, hearing his son fiddle with the chain as she unlocked herself.

 _'It is going to be harder if I have to feed him more, but if it keeps him from going ravenous then it is for the best.'_ he noted to himself which was a sorta boon considering the whole ghoul thing at first seemed it would ruin his eventual plans for the boy, however now it would seem to not be so bad after all.

Eventually Ranma freed herself of her bindings, getting to a standing position she did some morning stretches, eventually going about picking up the chains wrapping them up, she carried/dragged them over dropping it by the fire pit they had created, her eyes then glanced to a small mirror her father propped against his tent, rain droplets still clung to the mirror's surface.

Staring back at her from its mirrored gaze wasn't the crimson-eyed ghoul girl that she was used to her eyes were that of sapphire a small smile crossing her lips as she could see some sense of normality with her ghoul form should she find herself in public.

 _'I wonder if its based on mood or somethin'_ she inwardly wondered to herself since she had little knowledge of ghouls or what makes them tick.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

Half an hour later..the martial-artist duo were walking a lonely stretch of road where a car and or truck may pass by every so often, but for the most part, their trip had been rather peaceful. In the distance, they both observed what looked to be civilization in the form of a small town.

Ranma who was in male-form spoke up first. "Well Pop's looks like we found a town maybe we can find a restaurant there, and well replenish our supplies."

Genma looked up observing a stray bird fly over, answering simply. "Indeed boy."

Eventually, they happened upon such an establishment, at which the duo approached the structure which was a large light blue painted stone structure, its roof made of artichoke leaf style that was orange in color.

The sign out front just above the two sliding doors that were currently wide open reading: Mr. Chang's bar & Grill written in Chinese which neither of the duo could read a word of however they knew enough to know what to expect from said establishment.

As they both got settled in Genma ordered his son and himself something to eat, which once arrive the duo wasted no time in devouring contents of the meal. As they ate Genma glanced to his son's cheerful face who seemed rather content for the moment.

However Genma inwardly slapped himself realizing he had made a huge mistake by bringing Ranma to Jusenkyo at such an early age, especially now that they had ended up cursed that left his son to sometimes become his daughter which presented severe challenges when it came to a promise he had made to his wife to make their son a man among men.

One of the biggest challenges he could foresee in the near future the boy would soon become a man, and the cursed part of him would blossom into a young woman so to him the greatest challenge was to keep his boy on the right track to being a man and to enforce this fact.

Another matter he was somewhat neglecting was the fact not only did his son turn into his daughter she wasn't human but a ghoul that according to news articles and law enforcement agencies around the world to be considered mankind's greatest enemy and was currently being hunted relentlessly by the C.C.G. And executed. That and anyone harboring ghouls was subject to severe punishments as decreed by law which in some places could mean immediate execution.

Genma kept glancing over at his son as his thoughts ran wild with worries, a dull pain in his shoulder reminded him of what happened not too long ago. Of course, a nearby television mounted on the wall didn't help his thoughts as it was depicting the carnage wrought from a skirmish between ghouls and doves which altogether left thirty ghouls dead along with twenty doves and another ten who were injured with non-fatal wounds.

Also depicted was several individuals who were lined up on their knee's as military men held them at gun-point.

The scene on the television then switched revealing an older gentleman that was graying possibly in his sixties wearing black slacks, a white button-up shirt, clean shaven face with dark brown eyes who was sitting in a blue arm chair.

Sitting across from him in a matching chair was a raven-haired woman in her mid-forties, dressed in a black three-piece business suit, in her hand a mic.

"So Doctor Kalo tell me what do you think about the ghoul problem we have been seeing in recent times which have been found in housing provided by human beings like us?" she inquired.

The doctor seemed to take a moment to glance over towards the camera before bringing his attention back to the lady sitting across from him. "Well, Miss Helana the fact of the matter it's rather dangerous to even help these creatures. I mean I can understand people feel the need to show compassion for these creatures who for all tents and purpose look just like us." he paused a moment before continuing.

"The fact of the matter they may act in a lot of ways the way we do. They may aspire to live some form of normalized life like we do.. but they simply are not human and will never be like us they survive by eating human flesh due to the fact they cannot eat regular food like you and I." he finished.

The women posed yet another question. "Would you have any advice for those ghoul sympathizers out there who are harboring these creatures Doctor?"

"Simple advice really don't do it.. sure in the meantime they may choose not to eat you but the fact of the matter is you are a potential meal for them. Sooner or later they will turn on you and kill you it's just a fact of life it's in their genetic makeup." he relayed.

Genma switched his gaze from the television down to his currently empty plate, as the doctor's words ran through his mind. _'My boy would never do that to me... he couldn't it isn't in him.'_ he assured himself.

His thoughts then wandered to the time they had received their perspective curses and how his son had attacked him as if a wild animal. Attempting to keep a blank mask to his features he looked to his son who was eagerly awaiting the waitresses return.

 _'That was a fluke.. just keep him properly fed and he will stay in control.'_ he inwardly assured himself.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

The duo continued ordering and eating until they had eaten their fill, the waitress continuing to return refilling their perspective drinks receiving a cheery 'Arigoto' every time she refilled. Eventually, it came time for the check at which Genma seemed to study the ticket carefully keeping a blank mask to his features the entire time while he contemplated whether or not to pay it or run away without paying like he had done countless times before.

Ranma for his part took a final drink from his glass, spying the bill his father was currently holding biting the right corner of his lower lip. _'Another bill yet to be paid we gonna pay or we runnin' pop?'_ he inwardly wondered to himself.

Though he hated thievery he didn't put up much argument to his father since in the long run, he didn't view it as his problem since he himself wasn't the one who decided not to pay his father was to be blamed in such an event not he himself and well he was just a kid such things he shouldn't be held accountable for.

A few minutes later both Ranma and his father sneaked out of the restaurant and hurried on down the road before the staff even had a chance of noticing, by the time they did notice the duo would be long gone.

As they hurried down the road Ranma shook his head negatively posing a question. "All serious old man you ever worried eventually this is going to come back and bite you one of these days?"

"You worry too much boy we will be fine, besides a business like that won't miss a few measly yen now come boy we have to make some miles today we have somewhere very important to go," Genma called, which caused his son to perk a curious brow. Shaking his head negatively Ranma continued following his father on down the long winding stretch of road which appeared for the most part lonely as there wasn't but a random passerby once every few hours.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

Eventually after making good time the martial-artist duo had managed to make it to yet another town which they arrived at a city motel at which Genma went on to rent them a room for the duo to stay at that night. Ranma gave the place a once over with a scrutinizing gaze not at all liking the way the place looked at all since alarm bells were going off in his head since to him the place looked run down and creepy.

Once squared away in their room he decided to voice his concerns. "Pops not sure about this place it doesn't seem right and they gave you this room for a very low price don't you find that strange at all?"

"Not really boy this part of town is slightly run down they probably don't see that many visitors if my guess is correct. But don't worry about that boy lets just get through the night I need to run some errands tomorrow then after that we will be out of here." Genma assured his son, as he flipped on the television and went about laying down on one of the two beds in the room which were that of a western style bed.

Looking to the television Ranma observed it was very old and the picture was black-n-white and static depicting a very old western show possibly from the later nineteen-fifties sporting a very poorly written Chinese voice over. He then went over into the bathroom noting it was a typical one with a small toilet set into the floor, a small bath shower combo that looked surprisingly clean.

 _'I guess it at least has the basics decent fixtures, but still, something about this place stinks.'_ he noted to himself since alarm bells were ringing in his head, though it could simply be they were in unfamiliar surroundings and the town wasn't a big name one. Of course, the people didn't look all that friendly either and seemed to stare at the duo the entire time until they entered the small hotel.

Eventually, the duo finally retired to their perspective beds for the night, turning the lights out along with the television leaving the room to have a light blue hue thanks to the light shining through the light blue curtains that currently were drawn closed.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

As the night progressed the duo fell deeper into sleep, the critters of the night sang their nighttime song, the streets near quiet with exception of the droning of a motor emitted from a van that slowly pulled up just down the street from the hotel.

Two individual's sat in the van, the passenger seemingly to be scanning the area, while the driver shut the motor off, static of a C.B radio could be heard at which a mans voice came over the speakers. "How does it look?" he queried.

The passenger picked up the mic pressing the button. "Quiet boss. Are you sure we can find any here?" he inquired.

"Possibly an informant tipped us off that there are ghouls staying in the area. You are to confirm the existence of the threat and I will send two more squads to back you up." the voice on the radio replied.

The driver shook his head complaining. "I swear man he doesn't like us much we always get sent to these places first to confirm and almost always we nearly get killed."

"Perhaps so.. but you did hit on his girlfriend so wouldn't surprise me if he was trying to kill you.. and well trying to kill me for knowing you." the passenger stated through a chuckle.

It was the drivers turn to chuckles in realization his partner was right. "Yea I admit I fucked up, but damn man she was hot could you blame me?" he inquired.

"No.. no man I can't if I wasn't afraid of the man I would have done the same." the passenger admitted, as he proceeded to open his door which caused a loud creaking sound as if it needed oiled.

The driver shook his head. "Quieter man you trying to let them know we are here?" he inquired.

The passenger muttered to himself as he wished they could be using a newer vehicle however the boss chose their current mode of transportation in the means of being less suspicious.

Due to the lighting of the moon the van was a typical box-van that looked slightly gray in color however it was tan with rust spots showing through the paint, the front windshield was cracked across from one side to the other, the tires probably the newest thing on the vehicle, the rims rusted without hubcaps to protect them.

The driver also opened his door stepping out revealing he was slightly stocky with jet-black hair and dark brown eyes, his pants were that of black dress slacks, his shirt a white button up long sleeve dress shirt, a gray vest worn over this, a red tie hung around his neck that hung down tucked under his vest which only served to give him an investment banker look about him.

Clutched in his right hand was a chrome handle attached to a dark steel briefcase with a red button that could easily be pushed by his thumb. His partner who was the passenger was similarly dressed, though he had dark gray eyes and sandy blonde hair he was also tall and lanky clutched in his let hand a similar briefcase.

Across the way in the hotel room, Ranma seemed to toss in turn eventually sitting straight up on his bed, reaching up he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. A heavy feeling fell over him as something seemed a miss however he couldn't quite figure out why nor shake the feeling.

Swinging his legs off the bed he stood up, looking over to where his father lay he observed him sleeping soundly, Ranma then slowly started walking towards the bathroom only to pause when he faintly heard a couple of car doors shut outside.

"hmm?" he wondered walking over to the window pulling the drape apart enough to look outside, scanning the area he observed two shady individual's dressed up like businessmen walking away from a run down van which looked out of place, shrugging his shoulders he let the drape fall back in place finally heading into the hotel bathroom.

Once inside he flipped the light on glancing to himself in the mirror scrunching his lips briefly giving a half-lidded expression as he slowly took his clothes off. Once done he then grabbed the sprayer off the wall proceeding to turn on the cold water, then proceeded to fill the small rinsing bucket next to the tub up with water.

Once finished filling the bucket he shut the water off hanging the sprayer hose up, then proceeded in picking up the bucket upturning it over his head, the water landing on the floor then flowing to a small drain in the floor since the floor was at an angle allowing the water to move easily along its surface.

The red-haired girl looked at herself in the mirror a slight frown to her features, as she then proceeded to step into the tub turning on the hot water handle midway causing hot water to spray out the shower head over her person, she then turned on the cold water handle just a pinch to keep the water temperature from scalding her now him as the hot water caused his curse to activate returning him to his birth gender.

"Oh this feels good." he dully observed aloud, as he turned around allowing the water to land on his back which caused a soothing sensation. Ranma rather enjoyed his shower for the moment on up until a few minutes later the water turned cold suddenly triggering the curse his now her half-lidded gaze returning as she turned the water off.

Gritting her teeth feeling rather indigent. "Pops the water heater in this place sucks!" she half shouted in a slightly shrill voice, however, this did nothing to stir her father who was sleeping in the other room.

Grabbing up a towel she quickly went about patting herself dry, eventually she wrapped it around her waist stepping out of the tub walking over, pausing to look in the mirror observing her eyes were in their ghoul form staring at her with jet black eyes with brimstone pupils, the veins in her eyes glowed red as well.

"Damn ghoul," Ranma said aloud to the girl in the mirror, turning away she flipped the light out heading into the other room not at all ignorant to the sent of her Pops in the room with her, however, she wasn't very hungry which wasn't a bad thing given this forms eating habits.

She then went about flipping the television on proceeding to flip through the channels until she found a channel depicting anime cartoons this one featuring girls is sailor dress outfits wielding magical powers attempting to save the universe or near as she could figure since such shows were interesting yet strange to her since she hardly ever got to watch television while traveling on the road and camping.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

As time progressed the show Ranma was watching had ended, the television now depicting static while she herself appeared to have fallen asleep once again, a light rattle shook the building hardly causing her or her sleeping father to stir.

Several loud popping noises sounded out somewhere outside, then a loud near dampened explosion which caused the building to rattle once again this time causing the red-head to open one of her eyes, Genma doing the same sitting up in his bed as he groggily looked around the room.

"Earthquake Pops?" Ranma inquired, as she to sat up as the building once again shuttered and creaked almost as if it were about to collapse.

Genma reached over grabbing his glasses off the end table next to his bead, responding with. "I dunno boy."

The popping sounds got louder, then suddenly both Genma and Ranma hit the floor as something shot through the walls creating holes that leaked moonlight through. As yet another explosion this time really loud sounded out this time causing the ceiling and walls to start cracking, the sounds of screaming could be heard from the nearby residents of the surrounding rooms and community.

"Get dressed boy we may need to get out of here in a hurry," Genma called as he quickly moved to collect his gi to put it on, while his son turned daughter quickly did as she was told.

Genma then observed flashing just behind the curtains being red-n-blue meaning police or something of the sort were outside the building, shouting could be heard though nothing comprehensible through the loud gunfire or explosions that were currently rocking the area.

While his son was getting ready Genma proceeded to carefully pull a curtain back enough to get a look outside observing authorities engaged in a fierce battle with several ghouls, some of the authorities were firing guns towards the building they were in but at a floor higher than the one they currently resided most likely the fourth floor judging by the angle for which they were firing.

Luckily he and his son were on the bottom floor, however, if the authorities used any rocket propelled weapons it could cause the building to collapse on top of them which would be very bad for the duo, however, he didn't plan to wait and find out if such a situation would ensue.

"Alright Pops I am dressed, what now?" Ranma inquired as he grabbed up his travel pack proceeding to put his arms through the loops situating the pack on his back.

Genma quickly did the same with his own pack, considering their best options as he didn't want to go through the front door. "To the bathroom boy we are going through the wall." he calmly stated, heading for the bathroom his son turned daughter following suit.

Observing his son's eyes in the mirror he grit his teeth. "Ranma quickly use some hot water.. if they see you as a ghoul you will become a target," he called.

Ranma quickly turned on the hot water, the sink started filling with hot water as she quickly with her hands filled them with hot water quickly upturning them pouring the water over her head returning to her now his birth gender.

Ranma then heard several loud cracking noises which caused him to look over observing his father had already broken through the wall into the empty hotel room behind their own at which they both quickly rushed into the room Genma quickly grabbing up a chair tossing it through the window.

"Through the window boy now!" Genma exclaimed as he and his son quickly leaped through Ranma getting knocked down by someone running past.

Looking to the person who was running away Ranma observed reddish wing-like appendages on its back, however, the individual disappeared behind a corner eventually, Genma quickly reaching down picking his son up as they quickly started putting space between them and the violence that currently was taking place.

They didn't get far when they found themselves in front of yet another group of authorities who were battling another group of ghouls, Ranma's attention was drawn to the sound a little girl crying for her Mom who was looking up at a fully engulfed apartment building the flames and smoke reaching into the sky.

"Pops we should help her," Ranma called, pointing to the girl with his left right index finger, Genma looked to the girl shaking his head as he considered his options, however before he could say anything Ranma took off towards the little girl.

Genma cursed as he attempted to grab his son however he found himself surprised by the sheer speed his son had as he quickly closed the distance between himself and the little girl grabbing her up just as a huge explosion blew him off his feet as the building blew outwards just behind his son and the girl engulfing them in flame and debris.

Several water mains blue open sending water shooting everywhere triggering his curse causing him to become a panda, a large piece of a wood panel landed on top of him shielding him from the rest of the debris, however, his vision became hazy then he quickly lost consciousness.

Hours later the battle was over, several buildings were still on fire, the sounds of sirens filled the air as the local fire departments had arrived in order to stop the fires from spreading, paramedics were in the process of treating the wounded, as other authorities were in the process of processing the dead and putting them in body bags.

"Twenty ghouls dead.. some fled the scene.. as for us we have some mild injuries but luckily no deaths the operation was a success boss." The tall lanky man who was the passenger of the man called through his radio.

His partner and driver stood nearby looking over the carnage, observing a panda digging itself out of some rubble. "Would you believe that Chin a panda this deep in the city?" he inquired.

"Huh Hoji?" the man revealed to be Chin questioned looking over observing indeed there was a rather large panda digging itself out from under a small amount of rubble, stranger still on its back was a travel pack. _'Possible circus animal?'_ he inwardly wondered.

Genma-panda looked around wildly observing all the carnage, his eyes then narrowed on the remains of a travel pack, he quickly ran over coming to a stop observing the pack was badly burned, worry quickly spread over his features as he looked around wildly for any sign of his son either being alive or dead in one form or another, falling to a sitting positions tears filled his panda bear eyes as he was very worried about his son's well-being not having much hope of his son's survival at the moment of the explosion played over his mind he saw both the little girl and Ranma engulfed in flames from a gas explosion of some kind.

 **-To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:[Hot-fix chapter] Have made some changes to chapter 1, chapter 3 is in preparation and will launch as soon as possible still working the kinks and bugs out.**

 **I understand the frustration and I have been out of circulation due to health-related issues among other things.**

 **Thanks for your patience and I hope to see each and every one of you again very very soon.**

 **-Zeltronica**

* * *

 **C.H.A. Ch:2**

 **A few hours later...**

Following a lonely road that was overgrown and looked to be in the process of being reclaimed by nature three figures wearing blackish brown cloaks walked at the dead of night, two of them carrying on their backs piggyback style were two young girl's who for the most part were asleep their clothing scorched and nearly burned away.

Each figure had glowing red eyes that showed through eye holes of the pure black masks they wore over their face, and appeared to be looking to their surroundings for possible dangers such as pursuers that may possibly be following them as they were still in the process of fleeing from doves who had just overrun their quiet town in sting operation to root them out.

The group continued following the lonely trail not seeming to slow at all as they made their way attempting to put plenty of space between them and their possible pursuers. One of the three carrying one of the small children on her back being a female spoke up. "Sir where are we heading?"

"There is a village I know of the Matriarch owes me a small debt and I am going to cash in tonight if not for us at least the children will be safe for sure." the lead member called.

The other member also carrying a child spoke up this time male. "Oh don't tell me were going to the Amazons, please tell me we are not going to be dealing with those humans?" he questioned with dread as he didn't much care for how they did things.

"Yes, Chou that is exactly what the plan is the Matriarch told me should I be in need she would pay the debt her people owe me and its time to cash in while we are still alive to do so." the lead member called over his shoulder continuing his forward momentum.

The female shifted her load she carried, speaking up to pose a question. "I understand why we are rescuing your niece Mr. Chan.. but why this girl? Nobody knows who she is and I never saw her before tonight?"

"Insurance the favor I have to ask is big Lin.. and my niece won't be enough for the bargain but toss in the extra girl in and she will, after all, that girl judging by whats left of her clothes is a martial-artist and the Amazons are always in need of strong new blood for the tribe especially martial-artists." the man revealed to be named Mr. Chan explained, as he leaped over a mud puddle, his comrades doing the same.

 **XXXX**

 **Half an hour later...**

 **XXXX**

Sitting in a medium sized room that was sparsely furnished as if an empty store room was the three cloaked individual's, the two young girl's who currently slept by the far west wall on bed rolls that had been laid out, joined by a diminutive elder with silver-hair whom was sitting atop a over sized purple cushion seat, laying just to her left was a gnarled staff that lay on the wood floor.

The silver-haired woman looked to the middle individual, producing a pipe lighting flame to it a perplexed expression to her features. "Mr. Chan while I understand while what you did for my village some time ago was an act of unprecedented kindness considering the alternative of what you could have done... What you are asking of me is a tall order," she said taking a puff of her pipe before exhaling the smoke observing the lead ghoul remove his mask to reveal an aged face, he lowered his hood revealing a graying head of hair.

"I understand but we really need a place to lay low for a little while if not for me and my friends but the children they can't defend themselves yet." Mr. Chan explained in a hope the old woman would find it in her heart to see it his way.

With a haggard sigh, the silver-haired woman shook her head negatively. "Many of my sisters do not and will not approve of ghouls living in our village. We both know you have to eat and you can only eat human beings and I cannot allow my sisters to become food for you and your kind. That and before you even consider saying so we would not approve of you eating our dead either."

Mr. Chan frowned shaking his head negatively. "No one asked for you to provide us with your dead for food Elder Cologne and we certainly have no intention of biting the hand that helps us. We are more than capable of hunting and providing for our own."

Taking a long drag off her pipe the diminutive elder revealed to be Cologne gazed over the group, exhaling the smoke wafting about the room. "Mr. Chan your female friend how old is she?" she inquired.

"Stop talking about me like I am not here my name is Lin and I am nineteen years old you bat," Lin growled out before Mr. Chan could answer the question as she didn't like being spoken about as if she wasn't there.

The diminutive elder looked to the masked woman who had spoken with a piercing gaze, then quickly before anyone could blink nor even see her free hand move her gnarled staff cracked over the top of Lin's head.

"You want to be spoken to as if you are here whelp then take that mask off in my presence." she spat, then turned her attention to the elder ghoul. "It goes against my better judgment but a deal is a deal and I hate owing anyone favors so I will pay the debt and allow the children and this insolent Ghoul-woman to stay. As for you and the male, I will give you one night to stay here then I want you both gone.

Lin feeling the staff lifted from her head lowered her hood, removing her mask revealing long raven-hair tied back in a ponytail, her eyes emerald green though she had a sour expression to her features.

Cologne observing the girl's features noting her beauty which almost could fool anyone into believing she was anything but a ghoul. With a tired sigh, she sat her staff down on the floor.

"How many people have you hunted and killed for survival?" she inquired raising an inquisitive brow, to which the raven-haired woman gained a worried expression.

Deciding on the truth Lin then spoke. "Too many to remember."

"How many have you killed for sport?" the elder grilled, taking a drag off her pipe, before exhaling the smoke.

Lin gaining a heated expression gritting her teeth shouting. "I never killed for sport only in defense!" which seemed to elicit a small chuckle from the diminutive elder.

"Whats so funny?" she inquired of the elder woman who gained a blank mask to her feature not seeming bothered by her outburst.

Cologne gave the raven-haired woman a piercing gaze. "I just am surprised is all, however, this relives me to hear you say that you do not hunt for sport. You realize that by allowing you and the children to stay in the village you will be expected to pull your own weight and you will have to provide for you and the children's needs."

Lin nodded her head in understanding. "I understand perfectly."

"I understand your needs as much as a human can but I mean it I will not allow my fellow sisters to be preyed upon you will get your food source elsewhere if I find out you are hunting any of my fellow sisters' death for you and the children will be swift are we clear girl?"

Lin bowed her head. "Crystal clear."

Mr. Chan gained a small smile looking to the aging elder. "Thank you, Great Elder Cologne for holding up your end of our pact which is now concluded."

Cologne nodded her head, dumping the ash from her pipe into a small wood bowel before placing it inside her inner robe pocket. "Mr. Chan remember you and your male comrade get one day and one day only I suggest you spend the most of it with your niece before you leave," she called before grabbing up her staff then jumping up then using it like a pogo stick heading for the huts exit.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

The night wore on as Mr. Chan sat by his niece's side observing her peaceful rest a far away look to his features as he had a lot playing across his mind. "Oh, Ai my dear this might well be the last night I ever get to see you again. My how you look just like your mother," he observed, his features becoming saddened as his thoughts fell on his sister who was the girl's mother.

Chou laid on his bedroll simply staring up at the ceiling, his face no longer masked revealing an aging man who like his leader was getting up in years and his hair also graying.

"Boss do you think we will be able to slip the Doves after we leave here?" he inquired.

Lin from her spot sitting up leaning against the door frame of the Hut's exit spoke up in Mr. Chan's stead. "Of course you two will be able too. The boss has never let us down and he won't let you down now," she assured.

Chou chuckled hearing his friend's words. "Of course the boss will think of something. Guess I am just nervous what with losing a lot of our people back there and all... We might just be the last of the Mid-Night Masks."

Mr. Chan let a tired sigh escape his lips overhearing his comrades words which may have held a corneal of truth as the Doves were so swift and brutal he and his people were caught completely by surprise.

Looking to his young niece with a saddened expression. _'Oh Ai if only I hadn't brought my people to your quiet town none of this would have happened my sister your mother and father would still be alive. How foolish I was to think we could hide.'_ he thought as he knew it was his and his people's fault the Doves even showed up, to begin with.

Several of his people had made some poor choices which caused the group to gain the immediate attention of the C.C.G. Who turned around and put a bounty reward up for any and all information leading to the whereabouts of members of his gang.

He then punched the floor with his right fist, gritting his teeth. _'I will return for you Ai one day you can be assured of that.'_ he inwardly promised, though whether he could keep said promise remained to be seen.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

The following day it was early morning around five something in the morning if one had a clock, Ai started to stir finally sitting up reaching up rubbing the sleep from her eyes she observed it was rather dark in the room she currently resided which was not the last thing she remembered which was her apartment building that was engulfed in flames and said flames were rushing right at her when she found herself pulled back and away from the flames.

 _'Where am I? Am I dead?'_ she wondered looking around observing a blue hue of light barely showing through a nearby window standing just in front of it was the figure of what she was assuming a child her age possibly.

The figure being Ranma who looked out the crack of the window observing unfamiliar surroundings, though she was aware of the four individual's that shared the small hut with her though she didn't know them but figured they had brought her there after the incident in town.

"Excuse me but where are we?" Ai inquired, causing the figure to look her way with glowing eyes which made her feel relieved as it was a fellow ghoul and she knew this ghoul was most likely friendly or they would have attempted to kill and cannibalize her since they were wide awake and she had just woken up.

Ranma observing the individual who had spoken to her and noting by the voice it was a girl. "I don't know.. I don't even know how I got here," she responded.

 _'Pops where are you?'_ she wondered to herself, turning her attention back to the window she observed women dressed in what she assumed from a history book her father once showed her with pictures was typical Chinese style battle leather with large broadswords on their back walk by which made her think it was possible she was in some primitive village.

As Ranma calmed herself taking in her surroundings her eyes returned to normal, she then turned away from the window walking over crossing the distance between herself and the girl sitting down. "My name is Saotome Ranma and you are?" he inquired.

Ai scooted back slightly against something that was behind her though due to the near darkness of the room she couldn't tell what it was. "My name is Katsuragi Ai," she responded.

"Ai Eh nice name Katsuragi-chan," Ranma stated with an unintentional feminine lilt, which only caused her internally kick herself as it sometimes seemed hard to keep from doing such things when in her cursed form.

Ai smiled feeling even more relieved at the warmth of hearing the girl talk to her. "You have a very beautiful voice Saotome."

"Eh, thanks, I guess.. beautiful isn't the way I would describe it though." Ranma dully stated, looking to her right and down to the floor.

Ai looked to the girl frowning. "You mustn't speak ill of yourself I am telling you-you have a wonderful voice," she assured.

Ranma gained a small smile. "Well thank you Katsuragi-chan but the fact remains is I am a boy and boys are not supposed to talk like girls." which elicited laughter from the girl which only caused her to gain a scowl whirling her head back glaring daggers at the girl her eyes turning red once more.

"Whats so funny?" she inquired.

Ai put her hands up in warding gaining a worried expression. "I am sorry I just well you must be joking I mean.. How can you say you are a boy when I can see plainly you are a girl just like me?" she questioned.

Ranma calmed herself her eyes returning to normal, letting a tired sigh escape her lips going on to say. "This body you see in front of you it's not my body its a curse I picked up at Jusenkyo."

Having heard voices in the room Lin had awoken looking to the girl who had just spoken proceeding to add to the conversation. "Impossible you must be joking or you are lying there is no such thing as curses you must have taken quite the blow from the explosion to even think you could possibly be a boy."

"I ain't lying I really did get cursed I am actually a boy!" Ranma exclaimed near shouting, which somehow didn't stir the nearby men who were somehow still sound asleep.

Lin sat up glaring at the so-called boy her eyes flaring red briefly which only caused the red-head to back-peddle as she pointed directly at her. "Yo-Your a ghoul!" Ranma exclaimed.

"Of course I am a ghoul and so are you. Don't tell me next you are going to try and tell us you are human as well?" Lin inquired, gritting her teeth.

Ai watched the exchange finding humor in it, observing Lin stand up closing the distance with the red-head picking her up by the collar of the night shirt the girl currently wore.

"Actually you are right I am a ghoul and a girl currently, but really I am a human boy with a curse I can prove it if you get me some hot water," Ranma stated attempting to pry out of the larger girl's grip.

Lin frowned at the smaller girl. "Right you can prove to me you are a boy and human with hot water? What do you take me for a fool?" she heatedly questioned.

"I don't take you for anything and I understand how crazy it sounds... heck I didn't believe in magic and curses either until I came in contact with Jusenkyo.. but I swear get me some hot water and I will prove it," Ranma assured, at which she found herself sat down as the older girl let her collar go.

Having woken up and over-heard the conversation Mr. Chan chuckled at the conversation. "Jusenkyo Eh that is a rumor I heard growing up as a child so there may be truth in it after all assuming you are not just pulling her leg," he called.

Mr. Chou also having woke sat up stretching his sore muscles. "Well if in fact, you are telling the truth the good news for you is we can't eat you at least not here," he stated through a yawn.

Ranma gained a worried expression remembering she was surrounded by four ghouls. "Guess that is a good thing... Why can't you eat me here?" she questioned.

Mr. Chan chuckled at the redhead's question. "Simple we cannot eat you because the Amazons wouldn't approve of such an act occurring in their village. Secondly I wouldn't allow it since you saved my niece back in the town." he pointed out.

Ai looked at the girl she had befriended. "She saved me Uncle?" she inquired making sure she heard right.

Mr. Chan gave a nod as he struck a match lighting a nearby lamp lighting up the room. "That is correct while I cannot say for certain what she says is true I did witness her save your life from afar," he answered turning his attention to the red-head. "If what you say is true and you are indeed cursed you are very lucky to be alive as a normal human would have been burned alive in that firestorm but I am thankful you took the brunt of the flames as I know my niece may not have survived had you not intervened," he noted.

"A human saving the life of a ghoul child who would have thought." Mr. Chou said, looking to the red-head observing her features and noting the pale blue night shirt she was wearing that came down just below her knee's.

Ai also wore a similar style shirt, her features mixed as she looked to the red-head who had indeed according to her uncle saved her life.

"A life is a life it is a martial-artists duty to protect those who cannot defend themselves. I did what I thought was right regardless if she was a human or a ghoul a person is a person." Ranma stated, not at all feeling ill towards anyone in the room.

Ai gained a smile at the girl's words. "Thank you so much for saving my life Saotome," she stated with a bow of her head.

"Your welcome," Ranma called, looking around the room observing a small potbelly stove with a kettle. "I could use that to heat some water if we can find some," she observed.

Lin looked at the stove and the kettle, turning her attention back to the red-head. "I am curious if in fact, you are telling the truth so where do we get some water?" she questioned.

"I'll go see if our gracious hosts will provide us with some water." Mr. Chan called standing up walking over taking the kettle by the handle then proceeded towards the huts exit.

A few minutes later saw the group sitting around the potbelly stove, the kettle sitting on its cooking surface steam wafting from its spigot signaling the water was heating up.

Mr. Chan looked to the red-head expectantly. "So how hot do you need it?" he inquired.

Ranma looked to the elder ghoul going on to say. "It doesn't need to be boiling but it needs to be a little hotter than it is now." she then turned her attention back to the kettle. "I wonder what Pops is up to?" she unwittingly said aloud.

"Your father? I am sorry to say but if he was in that town somewhere he probably is either dead or long gone if he knows what is good for him if what you say is true and you are indeed a human boy people who harbor ghouls don't fair well if the C.C.G. gets hold of them." Mr. Chan explained, looking to the red-head feeling slightly sorry for the girl.

Ranma shook her head posing a question. "I don't understand I am human why would Pops get in trouble he never harbored a ghoul a day in his life?"

"I hate to break it to you Saotome-chan but if you truly are human it doesn't matter with your current body he would be collaborating with a ghoul and that means harboring. Currently, you are a ghoul like us." Lin pointed out, as she figured the child was living in some kind of denial that needed to be dispelled.

Mr. Chou nodded his head going on to add his two cents. "She's right as you currently are now you are very much a ghoul and are as big a target as any of us in the eyes of any ghoul investigator."

Ranma looked to the floor lowering her head in realization that what the ghouls were saying was correct, crossing her arms over her chest. _'Stupid curse... stupid old man for dragging me to that place.'_ she thought with sadness.

She then looked up to the kettle observing more steam, she then stood up taking hold of the kettle proceeding to poor some of its contents over her head though it was a lot hotter than she would have preferred it did the job the curse working its magic rather rapidly as she became a he much to the amazement of the entire group.

"I'll be damned its true your hair.. you really do have a curse!" Lin exclaimed as she was flabbergasted and still couldn't believe what she had actually just witnessed.

Ai's eyes were like saucers witnessing the change, her sense of smell told her the girl now boy was indeed human however that didn't seem to bother her much. _'This boy saved my life. A human boy came to my rescue...'_ she trailed in thought.

Looking at the raven-haired woman who had spoken Ranma gave a nod, replying with. "See I wasn't fibbing I really am a boy."

"That you sure are... That and those are some nice legs you got I got dibs." Lin jokingly called, causing the boy to shrink back from the group.

Mr. Chan chuckled, speaking up. "Easy boy she was just kidding remember I said I wouldn't allow you to be eaten and I meant it." turning his attention to the older girl. "Lin Apologies,"

Lin immediately bowed her head. "Sorry Saotome-kun I didn't mean to scare you... its just I couldn't help it you look so scrumptious."

Ranma calmed his nerves shaking his head negatively at the raven-haired woman. "Well, thanks, I guess apology accepted."

"I think she likes you Saotome-kun." Mr. Chou stated, quickly getting a hand slapped across the back of his head.

Lin shook her head vehemently. "Jeez don't you dare say I am not easy to get along with!" she exclaimed.

Waiving his hands in warding quickly backing up from his raven-haired comrade. "I didn't mean it like that I just said you like him stop reading too much into everything jeez" he defended.

This elicited laughter from both Mr. Chan and his niece, and at the same time seemed to put Ranma more at ease in his current surroundings as it seemed these ghouls were a friendly bunch not at all the blood thirsty monsters the news media had made them out to be.

Ranma sat the kettle back down on the stove top, proceeding to walk back to the window looking out into the village proper observing everything was peaceful and quiet a pale blue hue blanketed everything which soon would give way to the light of day once the sun had started shine its light upon the land.

 _'They seem like normal people they laugh and they joke...'_ he trailed in thought considering his current predicament and the facts that for all tints and purposes it would seem his father either was dead or in fact thinks he is dead and or had abandoned him. He then went on to think. _'He can't be dead not my Pop's. No, he will come for me like he always does.'_ he assured himself, though the raven-haired ghoul's words rang loudly in his head which gave him a certain measure of doubt.

Though at the same time this wasn't the first time he and his father had gotten separated since his father sometimes sold him off as a potential suitor to girl's for food and what not and even though he might have found himself staying with the unsuspecting girl's family for a week still his father showed up and took him back.

Course Ranma didn't approve of his father's methods he didn't exactly protest much either as he himself benefited from such instances especially when he was very hungry which happened quite a bit as his father and he were vagabond martial-artists. Course occasionally his father and him would take on odd jobs to earn a little spending money, but when they weren't doing that his father would con some poor sap into giving them stuff.

"So what happens to me now?" he inquired, as he really hadn't a clue what to do as this wasn't the typical situation he was used too.

Mr. Chan looked to the raven-haired boy. "Well in the morning I and Mr. Chou will be leaving this village, however, I have arranged it so that you and my niece and Lin here will be staying so unless your father does in fact return for you I would suggest adjusting and getting used to how they do things here in this village."

"Uncle your leaving... but why?" Ai inquired, a saddened expression to her features as she had just lost her parents and didn't want to lose her uncle as well.

Mr. Chan looked to his niece responding. "I am sorry Ai its just how it has to be the Matriarch of the village and I made a pact and in order for her to hold up her end of the bargain I and Mr. Chou have to be going... but don't you worry I will be dropping by to check on your progress every now and again so long as I am alive I promise you, honey."

"You are lying you won't be returning. Your going to die just like my parents aren't you?" Ai accused, her expression filled with sadness.

Mr. Chan reached over pulling the girl to him then hugged her tight. "I would never lie to you honey I will so long as I still breathe will return for you," he assured.

Lin looked to the aging man with mixed emotion. _'Oh, father I do hope you will be able to keep that promise.'_ she thought to herself deciding it was best not to speak her thought since the elder man had no idea the secret her mother had kept from him.

While she looked up to the Mr. Chan who was her father he had no idea he was, in fact, her father as he was only with her mother for a brief stint before he finally settled with another woman. However, her mother had continued to run with the pack well into her pregnancy.

It was painful to hear the full story from her mother and be sworn to secrecy unable to talk to her father how she truly wanted too, however, the man even still from afar had treated her rather well and that was enough for her and allowed her to press on in comfort and secrecy.

She had wished her mother hadn't made her swear to such a dreadful secret as she desperately wanted to tell him she was his daughter and how she truly felt about him, instead of having to love her father from a distance under the guise of a comrade a friend of a dear friend.

She considered the fact her father would be leaving in the morning and the fact this might very well be the last time she would ever get to see him, her mother was struck down in battle so he was all she had left in the world.

Ranma having held a decent conversation with her current housemates. "I notice you all speak my language rather well most the people in China I have come across I can't understand," he stated.

"Well, I learned it from Ai's father who like you is Japanese and my Sister who is Chinese in turn I taught these two and Ai's parents taught her both Chinese and Japanese language.

Ai with a saddened expression adding in "I was also was learning how to write in both languages from my father and mother before they were..." she trailed a single tear falling from her right eye rolling down her cheek as she wiped the tear away falling into silence and turning away from the group walking over to a lone corner sitting down bringing her knees to her chest while crossing her arms over her chest as the reality of her parents were never going to again be teaching her and would never again be apart of her life.

"I only know how to speak Japanese and very little Chinese," Ranma explained, he then observed the girl he had both saved and befriended had left the center of the room and was now sitting in a corner crying. "Ai you okay?" he inquired

Lin then spoke up. " Saotome let her be she will need some, time." she stated, then returned to the subject at hand

"Perhaps between me and Ai if you are willing we can teach you more of our mother tongue sometime if you are willing and may be a good idea since this village consists of mostly Chinese speaking humans." she offered.

Giving a nod of his head to the raven-haired woman. "You are probably right Lin-San I will have to take you up on that."

Mr. Chan walked over to the corner his niece was in sitting down beside her placing his right arm around her, at which she fell against him turning to cry into his chest as she wrapped her arms around him as her uncle did his best to comfort her.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author Note: Well it sure has been awhile I been away for so very long due to being very busy and very ill as of late.**

 **I wrote this in pieces as best I could, doing my best to put a lot of thought and planning into this chapter as to hopefully pay off into something both I can be very proud of and perhaps for my readers to enjoy.**

 **This was a considerably long chapter compared to most my recent stuff, but mirrors some of my old work as I remember my earlier success was because of larger chapters though this takes time to write and create content thus causing production times to be longer than anticipated by the readers lol.**

 **If I can I will do my best to bring the next chapter in a timely fashion and maybe with a shorter page chapter as we follow Ranma through this long journey.**

 **Also, I will be attempting something new I wish to try to follow other characters in the story as well and not just Ranma so we can get a feel for these characters whether they are Nerimans, Ghoul investigators, or ghouls.**

 **I absolutely love writing O.C. fic's cause they allow me to explore different avenues instead of just copy-pasting an original work that Rumi-chan had already put down in stone/paper.**

 **So without further ado let this read begin I absolutely hope you will enjoy it as much as I did writing it. -Zeltronica**

* * *

 **C.H.A. Chapter:3**

Seven years had passed since Mr. Chan and Mr. Chou had left Ai and Lin along with Ranma in Joketsuzoku village which served as home to a warrior race of women. After some time the trio had managed to earn a place among the tribe despite they're being ghouls.

After finding out that Ranma was in fact cursed to transform into a female ghoul and was really a boy and upon learning how the young child was raised by his father Cologne the village Matriarch had decided to dispel much of what had been grilled into his young mind about women in general and had decided she would personally to his training in the martial arts since he had proven quite gifted and could prove to be a great boon too the tribe in the long run.

She also had started to train Ai not long after though she was not as quick to learn as Ranma she was none the less she was proving to have great potential even if at a slower pace. As for Lin when offered the chance to learn some combat techniques she jumped at the chance and took on some patrol routes which typically went rather uneventful but like anything a job was a job and it was a way to pull her weight with the village.

Ranma now age sixteen in cursed-form her crimson-hair tied back in a simple pony-tail, wearing a black Chinese style shirt with white cuffs, gold buttons with white ties were on the front holding it closed, she wore black trousers with loose legs which allowed for comfort on her feet a pair a black kung-fu slippers.

She sat with a group of amazon girl's her age that wore varying outfits in a clearing within a forest not far from Jusenkyo cursed springs where she wound up with her curse.

Sitting next to her wearing a similar outfit was Ai who like her was also sixteen, though the girl was a little larger than herself since she when standing was five-foot-one compared to her being four-foot-eight. Her hair worn strait coming down to mid-back.

Pacing back and fourth from the group was a girl who Ranma had come to know was the great-granddaughter of the village Matriarch Cologne who's name was Shampoo and was not much older than them with emerald green eyes and lavender hair worn straight, two long bangs framed her face with gold beads hanging just four inches above the ends, sporting a blue silk shirt, with white silk trousers, on her feet a pair of red slippers.

Ranma seemed to do her best not to nod off while listening to the lavender-haired girl drone on and on about today's training exercise. Mostly due to the fact Cologne had taught her more advanced techniques putting her far above the skill level of her peers.

However she attended the classes none the less as everyone in the village was required to train for potential upcoming conflicts that could arise at any given time, especially since diplomacy between the tribe and Beijing was rocky at best, then there were two other tribes the Musk and the Phoenix which all vied for power and control of the region.

Of course both the Musk and Phoenix tribes had went dark and quiet in the past centuries the Amazons none the less preferred to be ready in case either of the two entities made themselves known to still exist though to Ranma she didn't seem to care as far as she was concerned both entities were myths and legends since in the entire seven years she had lived in the village she had never met a so-called bird person or human-animal hybrid.

However she wasn't ready to completely throw out what she was told just because she herself hadn't met any of these so-called individual's since like her curse ghouls were also a myth until she seen them for herself, and her current gender and being the fact she was a ghoul in cursed form was very powerful and real proof that both magic and ghouls exist.

Hearing the sounds of sparing Ranma observed Lin currently in a sparring match with one of her students as she was given a trainer role for a special group of Amazons who were training not for war with Beijing or a neighboring tribe no the group being trained was specifically being designed to deal with hostile ghouls.

From what Ranma thought Cologne considered who better to train such a group than a ghoul since Lin would definitely know what can and cannot kill a ghoul. Of course, the weapons her trainees used were made by the C.C.G. Smuggled to them via spies who had infiltrated the C.C.G since Cologne didn't completely trust this organization since they had ties in almost every government if not the entire world.

Which Ranma found herself amazed by how much politics was played by Cologne as she seemed to have eyes and ears almost anywhere even within the Beijing's government.

The village of Joketsuzoku to many may seem very primitive but they did have a telephone which connected them to the outside world, they did, in fact, have electricity, television, and even a school that taught standard education any citizen of the village needed to know.

Of course, if a sister amazon wanted to gain an education in the modern world she was encouraged to do so with the promise she would be welcomed back with open arms with the understanding she would, in turn, teach what she had learned to her fellow sisters.

Though they did prefer to keep things simple as they did not want to destroy the environment as they felt the Earth Goddess would be angry with them should they contribute to the destruction of the land.

Shampoo continued droning on, however her emerald gaze scanned the group narrowing on the crimson-haired girl who was her great grandmother's prized pupil and had a tendency to be lazy though admittedly she knew the girl was quite skilled since she herself was defeated by said girl in a sparring match which still left her feeling embarrassed anytime she thought about it though she was thankful there were no witnesses around to see the defeat.

If anyone knew an outsider-ghoul had defeated her she would never hear the end of it, though looking past the ghoul-curse she had to admit the boy said ghoul-girl turned into was quite handsome. Though since there were no witnesses she couldn't declare marriage rites either which was a shame since it was village tradition that should a strong male come around and is able to defeat an Amazon in a battle that Amazon was obligated to marry him.

 _'Maybe one day we will spar again and this time I will defeat you.'_ she thought to herself, though secretly if witnesses were available she hoped he would defeat her and she could give him the kiss of marriage since she didn't currently feel there was anyone but him who was a worthy mate.

She then moved her gaze onto the ghoul girl next to her would be soul-mate which was a potential rival to her love interest being Ai who she and many of her fellow sisters felt had a crush on the boy sometimes ghoul-girl however she had yet to make any real moves in the open to prove them right.

However, Shampoo had noticed anytime Ranma was around Ai wasn't too far away and they tended to disappear together quite a bit. However Ai wasn't the only potential rival for Ranma's affections no Shampoo also kept an eye on Lin who was quite a bit older than herself and Ranma, however, she noted they tended to go out of the village together quite a bit on their so-called private hunts which none neither herself or fellow sisters were invited to go on which to her was quite suspicious.

Though she wasn't stupid and knew these trips involved hunting humans for both Lin and Ai to eat, which the two apparently could go for months or so on one corpse, though she didn't understand why Ranma involved himself with Lin's hunting since when in non-cursed form he did not need to eat human meat and as far as she knew had never actually eaten a single human being the entire seven years she had known him.

Which lead her to speculate Ranma was involving himself for an ulterior motive which could possibly be a secret love affair the duo had yet to disclose to the rest of the tribe.

Ai observing her instructor's gaze was directed at her gained a worried expression as she felt she must have done something wrong and quite possibly may be called up to be punished in front of her her peers which happened more than she liked to admit as she had a tendency to get distracted however this time wasn't the case so she really worried about what she could have possibly done to gain the lavender-haired girl's attention this round.

 _'I am paying attention... I brought my gear jeez what did I do this time she's looking directly at me!'_ she inwardly wondered, however, she let a sigh of relief escape her lips as Shampoo then seemed to look away and continue pacing back and forth droning on.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

That same evening Ranma found himself standing in female form across from the elder Matriarch of the village he/she had come to regard with a certain reverence and respect, in each of the ghoulish woman's hands she held chestnuts smoke wafting off them, on the ground before her was a campfire that was burning bright and hot.

"Wow, you got them from the fire without even getting burned!" Ranma exclaimed, an expression of wonder crossing her features.

Cologne smirked at the expression displayed on the redhead's features. "You see it is not an impossible task as you have lead yourself to believe. Now if you can manage to gain the speed to do what I have shown you mastering the chestnut fist technique will be child's play."

"If you can do it Granny then so can I just you wait and see," Ranma stated with renewed confidence, as she watched the elder toss the chestnuts into the fire.

Stepping up Ranma put her hand's palm out just in front of the flames feeling the heat, gritting her teeth, Cologne studied her student watching with trained eyes.

A measure of doubt crept into the redhead's mind, as apart of her attempted to tell her the task was impossible however having seen it with her own eyes she was sure she could pull it off eventually she then with quick hand and eye movements with a blur of speed attempted to repeat what she was shown however only ended up with burns as payment for her effort, along with a staff cracking over her head.

Ranma sighed with frustration, bowing her head in defeat. "It's impossible I just can't seem to gain the speed necessary to not burn myself.

"You need to concentrate more and you need to stop doubting yourself. If you keep doing so you will never be able to master this technique with that said keep practicing I will test you again two weeks from today." Cologne admonished, turning away, using her staff to pogo away.

Ranma continued to study the flames for several minutes, pondering in her head. _'Granny can do it so it is possible... but how does she not get burned what is the trick it can't just be speed alone can it?'_ she inwardly wondered.

Her attention was then drawn to the sound of someone clearing their throat, observing Lin cracked a small smile before turning her attention back to the flames. "What's up?" she inquired.

"Ai and I are about to go run an errand for the old hag I was wondering if you would like to come along... to tell the truth I really would feel more comfortable if you came along." Lin offered hoping the aqua-transsexual would join them.

Ranma turned her attention back to the older ghoul. "You are paranoid you think she is sending you and Ai on a suicide mission again huh?"

"I can't truly say for certain, however, she is having me train that special division of amazons in the art of using quinque's and how to dispatch hostile ghoul's. Apart of me says it is to defend the tribe in case we turn on the village and or possible hostile ghoul's who would mean the village harm." Lin stated, her voice almost a whisper at the end.

Ranma shrugged it off shaking her head. "I highly doubt she has any intentions of-" she started to say finding herself interrupted by the older ghoul.

"Are you certain? How can you be so sure these weapons won't get shoved into our backs when we are not looking?" Lin questioned nearly shouting, however, managing to keep her voice down.

Ranma let a tired sigh escape her lips, standing up she then kicked dirt onto the fire putting it out. "We don't, however, I doubt Granny would be teaching me all these techniques if she planned to just up and kill me off. Also I doubt she would kill either you or Ai cause it would upset me not to mention if she was going to kill either of you don't you think since we have lived here for what seven years now she would have already done so via a tragic accident or something Matter of fact a decent portion of the village would be on board if she wanted us dead for that matter?" she offered attempting to be the voice of reason.

Considering what the crimson-haired girl told her a moment she gave a simple nod going on to say. "Perhaps you are right I am being paranoid, but you have to admit back then they didn't have the weapons to destroy us until now." she pointed out.

"Weapons... sheesh you think Granny would need a weapon to destroy a ghoul? Let me show you something that may open your eyes to new realms of possibilities." Ranma called, as she then with the wave of her right arm a sort of shadow in the shape of a blade flew right by her, Lin turned looking over her shoulder observing a nearby tree seemed to split diagonally, before falling to the ground in a crashing of branches, standing erect from the ground was a three foot stump standing up.

Lin swallowed hard as she walked over slowly to the stump studying the cut which was clean as if a very sharp blade of a surgeon had cut right through it. _'How did she do that... impossible no weapon can cut like this!'_ she thought with disbelief, though managing to gain control of the initial shock of seeing the impossible done before her eyes.

"Okay just what the Hell was that?" she inquired.

Ranma smirked at the older ghoul relishing in the utter shock displayed on the woman's features. "Something Granny had taught me not too long ago called a vacuum blade or 'Demon God Barrage' I could hurl many of these so long as I have enough energy to do so," she explained dully.

She then continued. "Course Granny told me it's a forbidden technique and I am only to use it in the direst of circumstances." she paused a moment allowing Lin to digest what she had just explained before continuing.

"Also Very few in this village from what I have come to understand can even manifest ki energy into something tangible, however, I have no idea who these few individuals are but one thing for certain they don't need a Quinque to kill us should it be deemed necessary to do so."

Lin took stock of what the red-head had just told her, biting her lower lip as realization dawned on her that had the ghoulish village Matriarch had wanted herself or Ai or even Ranma dead it could have happened anytime during the seven years they had lived in the village.

However since they were, in fact, alive then maybe her fears were somewhat unfounded, shaking her head negatively she spits on the ground. "A very nasty technique which it's only creation and purpose would be to kill or permanently maim an opponent," she noted.

"Very true while I am glad to have mastered it, I am disgusted that such a technique even exists in the first place... What kind of sick monster even came up with it?" Ranma wondered, as even though Cologne had taught her the technique not even she could explain its origin's as that information had been lost over the ages.

Lin watched her red-haired friend gain a faraway look. _'I had known she was gifted, but to manifest ki energy into something I can see is amazing. I wonder what else she is capable of that combined with her ghoul-curse's abilities would be a frightening scene to behold.'_ she thought to herself, however, she couldn't quite picture one possible scene as she had no idea what kind of kagune the girl was even able to utilize since not once in the entire time she had known the girl had she ever tried to manifest and used it.

The truth was nobody knew what kind of ghoul had drowned in Jusenkyo springs, and much of what was known about that particular spring was shrouded in mystery as not even the guide himself knew when it had got there and had explained that it appeared one night out of the blue, even the spring he had known was where a ghoul had been drowned he didn't even know much about it since unlike most of the springs there were no information cards all he knew was it had to be fenced off as ghouls were being hunted by the C.C.G. And the organization that had given him the job had ordered it closed off to protect potential visitors and the surrounding areas.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

 **Elder Matriarch's-**

 **little errand...**

A few hours later saw a female Ranma, Lin, and Ai all standing together at the main entrance of the village, walking towards the group was Shampoo who called out to the older female ghoul.

"Lin I was sent by my Great Grandmother she wishes me to accompany you on this errand of yours." The lavender-haired Amazon called, to which the older ghoul eyed her skeptically.

Lin gave the young Amazon a scrutinizing gaze. "Is that so?" she inquired of the newcomer.

"Yes, it is." Shampoo stated simply.

Ai frowned at the lavender-haired Amazon, but before she could speak the red-head piped up. "You should know I told Granny I would be attending to this errand upon Lin's request and she told me you may attempt to come with us but I was told to tell you to stay put."

Shampoo bit her lip, not expecting this at all. "I guess Great Grandmother seen this coming. Ranma do you know what the errand you are going on is?" she inquired.

Ranma shook her head negatively responding. "No Shanpu I don't, however, Lin was going to tell me I am sure weren't you Sis'?" she inquired.

"Yes once we were away from the village but not here as there are too many ears," Lin said keeping her voice down so it wouldn't carry to prying ears.

Shampoo let a haggard sigh escaped her lips, a stray tear rolled down her cheek. "If I cannot go with then fine, but do please bring her back safe and sound," she called in a pleading voice to the older ghoul.

"We will do our best," Lin assured, receiving a nod from the lavender-haired amazon who turned to leave in the direction of her home.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

Forty minutes later the trio was well on their way in a northern direction all wearing black cloak's hoods down, the sky above was rather calm with stray clouds slowly moving in a west direction every so often passing in front of the sun causing the ground below to be shaded every so often. A light breeze blew over the group causing their hair to sway, birds chirped as the sounds of other nearby wildlife could be heard off in the distance.

"Okay, Lin can I please know what is going on why did Shampoo attempt to deceive us into letting her come along?" Ranma inquired, whilst pouring a small thermos of hot water over her head triggering her curse returning to his birth gender.

Lin glanced over her shoulder hearing the sound of water, and the metal clank and the sound of a cap being screwed back on its container observing the Aqua-transsexual had changed gender and species.

"Sometimes it is weird having you around you know that as a human you would be good for dinner to any ghoul," Lin stated, returning her attention forward not yet answering his question.

Ranma shrugged his shoulders, putting the now empty thermos back into his packs side pouch before responding with, "Maybe so but I did ask you a question so what was all of that about?"

"A week ago a training group went on a routine patrol this group was being trained by an Elder council member... sadly they never returned or checked in." Lin paused a moment before continuing. "Two days ago one of the young warriors near death returned explaining they had been ambushed by a large group of Heavily armed men which Great Elder Cologne believes are human traffickers on the account that the young warrior had broken out of her cage and said she had seen hundreds of individual's being held against their will," she explained.

Ranma after listening let a tired sigh escape his lips, posing another question. "I see so Granny decided to send ghouls to rescue the elder who is it that warrants sending a bazooka against a bunch of gnats?"

Ai chose to speak up before the eldest ghoul could speak. "Shampoo's mother though not sure why she would send us since she's not really very fond of our kind being in the village, to begin with," she explained.

"Ah, now that makes sense," Ranma commented, going on to think. _'I see so Shampoo wanted to come along to make sure Lin and Ai or even me don't decide to eat the old hag.'_

Lin stopped in her tracks causing the rest of the group to stop, laying a hand on Ai's shoulder. "True she isn't our biggest fan but if we can successfully rescue her and our fellow sister's it could work out in our favor in the long run."

"I guess you are right she might get a better impression of us should we manage to pull this off," Ai stated with an air of uncertainty, however in either way bringing those sisters and Shampoo's mother back to the tribe certainly would be a nice achievement in either case since this was her first ever mission outside of the village and given to her by Elder Cologne herself.

Lin reaching into her cloak she retrieved two masks one being pure black which she held out to Ranma who took it in hand, the other mask was handed to Ai which had three ruby red teardrops that came down from the right eye-hole.

Observing the mask in his hand Ranma noted it was pitch black with eye wholes much like the one Lin had on her person though her's had a design which had a lightning bolt pattern on the left eye hole. Observing the one handed to Ai he looked to the elder ghoul.

"Lin why is mine blank and she gets a pattern?" he inquired.

Lin chuckled as she watched Ai try her's on briefly observing it fit perfectly. "Well Ai's mask represents the tragedy she had faced so long ago and has overcome." she explained.

"And mine?" Ranma inquired, not at all understanding why his was blank.

Lin shrugged her shoulders at him, going on to say. "To tell the truth I dunno maybe cause it isn't finished yet since I don't know enough about you to truly add anything. I mean you don't eat human meat and you have yet to kill a single human or ghoul for that matter in anger and you have yet to utilize your kagune which makes me wonder just what kind of ghoul your curse even is. You are a complete mystery."

"I bet you have a beautiful Kagune Ranma why won't you ever show it to us?" Ai inquired, as she was very curious.

Ranma pocketed his mask, shrugging his shoulders, looking down and to the left. "I can't use it... I tried I just can't get it to come out," he stated dryly.

"Kagune too us ghoul's is like a limb that is readily at our disposal you just need to figure out how to use it." Lin calmly called, as she continued back in the direction she was heading waving her friends to follow.

Ranma followed after both Ai and Lin, calling to them. "Easier said than done I think the reason I can't use it is it possible because I don't eat human." he pointed out.

"Perhaps you are right, If that is, in fact, the case it must truly be nice to have a choice in what you can and cannot eat." Lin sarcastically called over her shoulder, though it made sense the strangest thing she found in the seven years she had known Ranma was he would eat like a horse then transform into ghoul-form and not even get a little sick.

This alone made her hypothesizes if perhaps when his curse was triggered the human food he had consumed somehow become human meat which allowed his curse to digest the contents of his/her stomach. Of course, just thinking of this possibility due to sheer nature made her head hurt anytime the thought even crossed her mind.

Ranma sagged his shoulders, not bothering to comment as he knew how this conversation would end and not for the good of his health.

After quite a few hours of walking later the group finally within walking distance of a small town, the buildings were rather run down and half of them made from sheet metal, and or whatever else the town's residents could put together since the town was a small mining town judging by the nearby rusted up mine equipment that was strewn about in the nearby fields.

"What a dump," Ranma muttered, as they got closer, Ai mirroring him with a simple grunt.

Lin gave her surroundings a cursory glance, responding with "Perhaps so on this side of the town, on the other side it is rather well put together you will see." she assured.

Ranma gained a skeptical expression to his features, same with Ai however they soon found out that what Lin had said was correct as the further in the nicer the town became as the buildings and houses started to look more modern.

In the distance, they could make out the popping of fireworks, and hear the distant sound of music and the prattling on of the various town citizens. Ai's attention was called to something red streaking to the sky before it seemed to burst into a shower of various colored lights accompanied by a loud popping sound.

"Wow that was awesome I haven't seen fireworks in a very long time they must be having a festival!" she exclaimed with excitement.

As the group continued further in towards the festive noises, Lin observed almost all the businesses were closed meaning getting supplies from a general store may not be in her groups future, though she knew there was always the following day.

"Well we may need to get a room here for the night, however in the meantime how would you both like to attend the festival?" she offered.

Ai looked at her friend with a really excited expression. "You mean it can we really?" she inquired with a cheerful lilt.

"Yes, really I mean it besides we cannot proceed further until we receive word from the scout Elder Cologne had dispatched shortly before we left the village," Lin explained, while she was in a hurry to get the mission done, she understood the importance of having good Intel.

Ranma glanced at the older ghoul briefly before turning his gaze forward. "Oh will this scout also help in the rescue attempt when we engage the traffickers compound?" he inquired.

"Yes, at least that is what I understand. Mind you we would have walked into this blindly if I hadn't convinced the old ghoul to send a scout on ahead." Lin noted wearily, as she really hated not knowing how many traffickers were in the compound, nor the exact location, all she really knew was the scout would meet her group in this village.

Of course, she also was wary of towns like this since being more modern the chance for a ghoul investigator to be present and lurking around was a possibility and for her group to get made could and would be very bad indeed.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

After a bit, the trio finally found themselves in the midst of the festivities observing games, as well as food vendors and also store stalls selling fireworks and goods. Ai observed a small child eating cotton candy on a stick a slight frown came to her features, Ranma let a tired sigh escape his lips observing his friend's features.

"If it bothers you so much why bother looking at it?" he inquired.

Shrugging her shoulder's Ai nervously chuckled before going on to say. "I-it doesn't really bother me that much I just sometimes wish I could see what is so tasty about that item. I mean I tried it and it tastes terrible."

"Well, it actually tastes sweet. You know you could jump in spring of drowned girl then you could maybe become human part of the time?" Ranma offered, looking over at a game where a small child was attempting to catch a fish with a net that seemed to break every time she attempted, and every time her handheld net broke she paid the spin doctor more money for a new net.

Ai considered the raven-haired martial-artists words for a moment. "I guess you have a point... Though I am not sure if I would be comfortable living as a human part of the time. I would really need to think about it before I even consider it." she noted.

Lin listening to the conversation decided to add her thoughts on the subject. "Same I mean while I could see the benefits of gaining the curse I could also see the downside to it as well. For instance, human's don't have the regenerative ability we have."

"Well to each his own. I simply made a suggestion... while I hate having this curse I really think it would be beneficial for you both I mean think about it you could blend in and you would never have to eat exotic meat ever again." Ranma pointed out, observing the little girl at the fish game was now turning her small purse upside down with nothing coming out.

 _'Poor kid.'_ he noted to himself, proceeding to walk over to the game hands in his pockets, Ai and Lin following close behind.

"Where we going?" Ai inquired, as she looked forward observing a little girl who was now crying her eyes out, Lin noted the human child her heartstrings getting pulled as she once near the child bent down.

"You okay little girl?" she inquired.

Ranma observed the nets that were offered taking one in hand eyeing it suspiciously. _'You couldn't strain tea leaves with these.'_ he noted to himself.

The man operating the stall was a chubby gentleman wearing blue trousers, and a sleeveless vest, his head balding with a pock-marked face with green eyes, the man's lips turned into a lopsided grin as the raven-haired boy inspected the net he was handling. "You going to stand there and stare at it all day or are you going to play kid?" he inquired.

The little girl pointed at the man. "He is a meanie these nets are trash they keep breaking!" she shouted.

Lin brought the child in for a hug to comfort her, looking to the man. "How much to play?"

The chubby gentleman turned his attention to the raven-haired young woman who had spoken to him. "Fifty yen you get ten nets if you manage to catch all the fish you get a prize sweetheart."

Lin gave the man an angry glare. "I am not your sweetheart." she snapped, producing some yen from her jacket pocket proceeding to stand up walking over handing the man some yen.

Ranma didn't say anything realizing it was useless once the woman made up her mind, instead he turned to Ai whispering. "Hey Ai go get me some cold water will you?"

"Why you want cold water for?" Ai inquired dumbly before gaining a look of realization, nodding then went sprinting towards the nearest water fountain not waiting for an answer.

The little girl watched as Lin took a kneeling position at the fish tank bending down the fish net in hand, she then proceeded to attempt her first catch when upon contact with the water the net snapped, Ranma watched on while rolling the handle of the net he currently held between his thumb and index finger.

Eight nets later the chubby gentlemen chuckled watching gleefully as the feisty raven-haired woman was gaining a look of anger upon her features. "Oh that was nine so far and you haven't caught a single fish one more left can you do it?" he jabbed.

Eventually, Ai returned with the water upending it over Ranma's head somehow no one seemed to notice the change in gender nor height difference.

Ranma adjusted his cloak as it was a little loose on his frame, he then watched as Lin's last net broke at which she then produced more yen shouting. "One more time!"

"Hey, Lin can I try please?" Ranma offered, whilst placing her right hand on Lin's shoulder.

Turning her head up and back observing the raven-haired martial-artist had at some point switched gender. "I-I guess sure this guy pisses me off. I think the game is rigged." she accused.

The chubby gentleman observing the red-head not at all sure when she got there nor was he sure where the raven-haired boy had gone. _'Where did he go.'_ he wondered observing the newcomer was taking a kneeling position after the raven-haired woman had got up and moved back beside the little girl.

Ranma looked to the water then to the net she was currently holding. _''This net is cheaply made, but then well here goes.'_ she thought before starting in a blur as fish were popping out one by one and into the nearby fishbowls that were provided by the operator.

 _'Jesus I can't see her hand move. Impossible I am going to go broke if she keeps this up!'_ The chubby gentleman exclaimed as he observed the last fish in the tank seem to plop into the nearby fishbowl.

Ranma gained a toothy grin. "I think the little girl can have any of the prizes available right Mr?" Ranma inquired, as the little girl was now standing at her side pointing at a bright pink teddy bear.

The chubby gentleman glared darkly at the red-head, shouting. "Not so fast kiddo if you want to win anything for that child you also have to manage to get all of these as well with your bare hands!" he exclaimed producing another tank slamming it down on top of the other tank.

Ranma observed the contents noting they were Piranhas. Ai pointed at the man. "Hey that isn't fair she managed to catch all of your fish you can't do that!" she exclaimed.

"Oh but I can sweet cheeks either your little friend here manages to grab all these fish with her bare hands or she forfeits the prize," he stated, turning his attention to the red-head. "So little girl whats it gonna be?"

Ranma considered her options, a thoughtful expression overtook her features. _'Damn if I move to slow I could lose a finger or two but if I can be... wait a minute that's it I know why she doesn't get burned!"_

she then took on a look of concentration as her hands and arms moved in a blur managing to grab each piranha by the tail tossed them out of the water and into the nearby bowels.

The chubby man watched in mute horror as he watched the red-head empty the tank of all the piranha's not even with a measure of fear to her features. _'She's a monster!'_ he exclaimed.

"Okay Mister so I managed to get them all bare-handed can she please have that pink teddy bear now?" Ranma inquired in a sing-song voice.

The gentleman not at all happy grabbed a pole-hook using it to grab the teddy bear from where it was hung bringing it down to the child who happily took hold of it. "Little girl how did you do that most people wouldn't even attempt to catch a piranha barehanded?" he inquired.

"I am a martial-artist you provided a challenge and it would have been cowardly for me not to accept your challenge." Ranma casually replied as she watched the little girl run off meeting up with a woman who was sitting nearby with a gentleman at a nearby noodle stall.

The chubby gentleman scratched the back of his neck nervously. _'Ugh martial-artists what a drag.'_ he thought to himself.

"That was awesome Ranma I couldn't even see your hands move." Lin complimented, observing the little girl and her mother and father were waving at them at which she waved back.

Ranma beamed with pride. "Well, Granny has been attempting to teach me the chestnut fist... I think I finally figured it out," she said with confidence.

"That is so cool you gotta teach me that sometime," Ai called, observing both Lin and Ranma had started to walk away to which she moved to catch up.

Ranma chuckled as she walked calling over her shoulder. "Sure thing Ai when I defeat Granny with it and she allows me to I will teach it to you."

Sometimes though even if she mastered a technique she was sworn to never teach it to anyone and keep it to herself. Which Ranma could only surmise that was Cologne's way of keeping certain techniques out of the wrong hands and within the walls of the village.

Ranma gave a cursory glance at her surroundings observing a nearby stand that was serving hot and cold beverages, proceeding to point to the stand calling to her friends. "So how about we stop there and get something to drink?"

"Yea sure I would love some coffee right about now." Called Ai in a cheery tone, to which Lin gave a simple nod of her head proceeding to start walking towards the stand, both Ai and Ranma followed suit.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

Later that same evening the group rented a room at a nearby inn, both Ai and a currently male Ranma sat together on one of the two matching modest bed's with plain white bedding, two pillows propped against the headboard behind them which they leaned back against watching the small black-n-white television that was in the room, a game show was depicted the visual was quite static as the reception wasn't very good meaning the inn did not have cable.

Lin, however, was sitting in a chair near the only window overlooking the street seeming to keep watch, various cars passed by on the street below, pedestrians walking the sidewalks. Her eyes then narrowed on two individual's dressed in what looked like business attire walking on the sidewalk on the opposite side of the street both carrying attache cases, one of the individuals appeared to look her way and up directly at her which caused her chest to tighten.

However she felt relieved when he simply smiled her way seeming to raise his free hand to wave stumbling slightly indicating he was drunk, he then returned his gaze forward at which he and his friend continued further down the street finally vanishing from sight.

 _'Oh, probably just a drunk businessman at least I hope. Damn wish she would come tonight I hate sitting like this.'_ Lin thought to herself since she was slightly paranoid when it came to being in a modern town, of course, she had gotten used to the peace of the village which didn't help things much.

She turned from the window when her attention was caught by the laughter of the other two room's occupants. "What's got you too laughing?" she inquires as she couldn't view the television from her vantage point.

"Oh well this lady she was carrying several fishbowls stacked in a pyramid and as she walked down the street the fish in the bowls were hoping from one bowel to the next, and sometimes one would nearly hit the ground and a man following the lady kept catching the fish and tossing it back into the top bowel," Ranma explained through laughing fits as he watched as the lady fell sideways, and the man managed to right her along with placing a hand under the platform the bowels were held on top of keeping it steady.

Lin having listened to his words. "That sounds totally ridiculous who in their right mind would stack fishbowls like that.. and she must be pretty strong to carry that kind of weight," she observed, finally getting up walking over to the other bed sitting down to watch the show that was making her cousin and friend laugh so much.

She now observing the image depicted on the screen with a look of amusement as the lady tripped seemingly heading for a fall to the ground sending all the fish bowels into a nearby pond, the man in the scene barely managing to right the lady keeping her from hitting the ground, however, he then flailed his arms about falling into the pond as well.

 _'Crazy show if not for the clothing and due to the black-n-white picture of the TV one would assume this show was from the nineteen-fifties.'_ Lin thought to herself. She then went on to ponder. _'I wonder what it would be like to be a television or movie star?'_

However, she sincerely doubted she would ever have hopes of finding out as that would be a huge risk especially her being a ghoul imagining her life constantly being under the microscope and attempting to avoid various people taking pictures of her any chance they got.

"Yea no way I would ever want that!" she exclaimed not realizing she spoke her thoughts out loud.

Ranma and Ai both looked to Lin calling in unison with confusion. "NO way what would you not want?"

"I-uh... Nothing... Mind your own business!" Lin exclaimed, laying down and rolling over putting her back to them. Ranma and Ai both looked to one another seeming to shrug going back to watching their show.

Eventually as the night grew on the light in the room was off, the television still on but now depicting pure static as the channel that was being watched had long went off the air, Lin was now deeply asleep along with both Ranma who was still propped up against the headboard his head tilted back eyes shut, and Ai who was leaning against him her head laying on his chest fast asleep.

The street outside was rather empty since most people also were at home and or sleeping, and most businesses that were nearby to the inn were also closed.

A few street lights illuminated some of the streets, however much of the area was clad in darkness, a lone figure seemed to approach the inn from the east leaping from one rooftop to the next, eventually leaping down on the landing just outside the window seeming to peer in through the window at the three sleeping figures.

The shadow-clad figure then gave the area a cursory glance facing away from the window, proceeding to lightly tap on the window with it's left index finger. This went on for several minutes before Lin started to stir opening her right eye.

 **Tap-tap-tap**

"Huh?" Lin sleepily questioned, as she sat up rubbing the sleep from her eyes, turning to observe someone standing outside the window.

 **Tap-tap-tap**

Lin muttered something under her breath as she slowly slid off the bed standing up stretching, then made her way over to the window undoing the latch proceeding to slide it open. "You must be who we been waiting for," she called in a low tired voice

"Took long enough." the figure whispered in an irritated tone, the sound of the voice revealing it was a female, she climbed in through the window Lin closing it while giving the area a cursory glance before closing the blinds.

The shadow-clad figure walked over to the nearby desk that sat against the west wall, reaching under the lamp shade turning the light on which revealed the woman had green-hair, she then turned to Lin her blue eyes shimmering in the light, she wore a purple-blouse, with black trousers with flared legs, on her feet black kung-fu style slippers she quickly kicked off.

Hungover her left shoulder was a strap to a black satchel, she opened it retrieving a parchment that was rolled up proceeding to unroll it and lay it on the desk, Lin moving in close looking over the parchment observing it was a map.

"What is this Tia?" she inquired observing the map looked like a child's drawing that was rushed with several x's used at various points.

The green-haired woman revealed to be Tia looked to the raven-haired ghoul briefly before speaking. "This is what little I mapped out of the outer portion of the facility... These marks are guard positions as you can see." she then pointed to an X that was circled in the middle before continuing. "I did attempt to get close but was almost caught, but from what I came to understand is there are no cages or anything within the parameter walls, this area a circled is a small structure I am going to assume leads to an underground passage that will lead us to the main holding facility," she explained.

"Clever an underground facility, and a small camp top side they could easily say anything to mask their operation," Lin stated before speaking. "How many guards up top did you see?"

Tia seemed to think for a moment before speaking. "I think I had seen around twenty on any given hour, at night they thinned out some going down to as little as eight who regularly patrolled the outskirts of the camp."

Lin considered the Amazon's words. _'Twenty guards on any given hour, but at night they go down to eight total who constantly patrol the outskirts of the camp. The scout who had escaped said she saw literally hundreds of cages to house that many the inside of the facility they must have a lot of manpower inside.. this could be tough can just the three of us really do this? Is great elder Cologne sending us on a suicide mission?'_ she inwardly wondered.

However, she could even now with Ranma asleep imagined him telling her the Elder would do no such thing, however, some developments within the village had peaked her worries.

Tia observed the raven-haired ghoul's expression, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I am going in with you we don't simply toss sisters away even if they are ghoul's," she assured.

Lin smiled at the green-haired amazon's words, "Thanks Tia you really are a gem." she stated as this human woman she at first had a rough start with had proven herself to be a true friend despite the prejudices the woman had against them in the beginning.

"Just don't get yourself killed Lin you still owe me for that thing you broke," Tia stated, giving her friend a fierce gaze.

Lin smiled looking to the map. "We are about to go into a mission that very well could be our last and all you are worried about is your mother's broken table... which I should remind you it was your fault it broke in the first place," she stated pointedly.

"It wouldn't have happened if you and Ranma hadn't been roughhousing in my mother's place to start with." Tia pointed out crossing her arms over her chest.

Lin turned her gaze to the green-haired woman. "Yea sure I admit we were roughhousing, but then if you hadn't decided to get in the middle and had fallen backward on top of it smashing the table to smithereens it would still be in one piece." she pointed out.

Tia gritted her teeth, however, chose to not say anything more as she heard stirring from the room's other two occupants, instead retrieving a cylinder shaped item from her side pouch with a small red button set into it.

The stirring ceased and neither Ai or Ranma woke, Tia eyed the raven-haired boy. "Has Ranma been able to utilize his Kagune as of yet?"

Lin shook her head negatively observing the object her friend had retrieved from her pocket giving her friend a questioning gaze. "Elder Cologne asked me to give you this to give to him don't ask me why she would want to give him a weapon designed to harm ghouls, but she believed it adamant to have for this mission," she explained holding it out for the raven-haired ghoul to take in hand.

Taking the proffered weapon in hand, she pressed the button at which a reddish purple blade materialized looking close in resemblance to a katana, electricity seemed to dance up and down the length of the blade.

"Now I get why the Old Hag is sending ghouls... She believes Ghouls are involved doesn't she?" Lin questioned a disgusted look on her features as she clicked the button as the blade dispersed.

Tia gave a shrug going on to answer with "Ditto she does think it is possible these traffickers could be anything from sexual slavery and or a human grocery store for ghouls... Typically we try to remain neutral when it comes to ghoul's, but if they should attack our sisters we take that very seriously."

"What proof does she have that ghouls are involved?" Lin queried as she was a little skeptical, but at the same time couldn't deny the possibility outright.

Tia yawned a little as she was tired. "We got Intel from a source in the local C.C.G. That believes a sect of Ghouls that are working with human collaborators are operating somewhere within the area. This place very well could be them."

"Oh and one last thing Great Elder Cologne made it clear she wants all the traffickers dead no survivors." she relayed, turning her attention to the map on the table.

Lin looked over her shoulder to the sleeping raven-haired boy. _'I wonder if he will be able when it is time to kill another living being.'_ she wondered. "I don't know if Ranma will be able to do that... besides animals we hunted for the village he hasn't killed before." she pointed out.

"I am sure he will work it out 'sides we as Amazons are a proud people and we train all our lives for such an event. Also, traffickers are the worst we will be doing the world a favor by dealing with the matter permanently." Tia explained in a chilling tone.

As time progressed Lin was laying in bed, Tia snoring away next to her gaze directed at the ceiling a thoughtful expression to her features. The thought of having to kill her own kind didn't truly bother her as sometimes it was a necessary evil to survive, and while she could understand why the kill command was ordered she wasn't quite sure if Ranma could perform. She was sure if it came down to herself and or Ai Ranma would kill for them, but he wasn't a fan of senseless killing.

Heck, he even disliked when they went on their hunts attempting to find food, no he wouldn't settle on any human age and or gender wasn't the deciding factor no Ranma only allowed Lin to kill someone worthy of death meaning they had to be wanted for murder or some unspeakable crime.

Was a pain in the ass and left Ai and herself starving sometimes which is why she sometimes went hunting on her own in order to get her and Ai's fill. Though she did keep too mostly criminals as she could see how choosing them in a way helped both themselves and human society as a whole.

While one would assume criminals were in low supply, low supply they were not as she had found they were everywhere she observed several thieves working at once in a common food market stealing wallets and whatever else they could get their sticky fingers on.

Though she never did hunt children as she felt they didn't provide enough meat, to begin with that and well they were children and had their whole lives ahead of them... if they lived to grow old and or end up food for another ghoul down the road that was up for the fates to decide and not herself.

Turning her head to the side she looked at the sleeping raven-haired boy. "I guess you are rubbing off onto me." she whispered to the sleeping martial-artist. Going on to think _'Either that or I am getting soft.'_ turning her gaze back to the ceiling.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

The following morning the group were all awake, Lin and Ai were at the table eating the rations they had brought along with them for the trip, whilst both Tia and Ranma sat away from them eating noodles with small cuts of fish, and sharing a pitcher of tea.

"This is pretty good Tia thank you for the breakfast," Ranma called between mouthfuls as she was eating with gusto. Tia beamed at the compliment.

She then called. "If you want more I can make more."

finishing his bowls contents Ranma wiped his mouth shaking his head negatively replying with. "Oh no, I couldn't ask you to do that... 'sides that were rather filling." he then turned his attention to the raven-haired ghoul.

"So Lin when we goin'?" he inquired.

Lin paused in eating turning her head to make brief eye contact with the raven-haired martial-artist. "Tonight I want to have the cover of darkness when we go in.. Also though I am hesitant to tell you this since I know your feelings on the subject... Well there is no easy way to say this Ranma but we have been given the kill order by Great Elder Cologne herself we are to leave no survivors." she explained, going back to eating her food.

Ranma looked down to the floor at the revelation of the raven-haired ghoul's words though he knew sooner or later his hands would be stained with blood he had hoped it would be in defense of a comrade and not on the offensive.

Ai paused in eating as she looked to the raven-haired boy with concern, though she also shared the same concern for herself as she had yet to take a life, when it came to hunting for food she didn't have to go the elder ghoul would bring food and she hardly had to leave the village for anything at all.

"So I guess we are Great Elder's personal Ghoul death squad," Ai muttered in disgust, as she didn't finish eating instead she proceeded in wrapping the leftovers for later.

Lin sighed giving a slight nod. "So it would appear kiddo...so it would seem."

"Don't tell me killing bothers you, ghouls... I mean isn't that what you did on a daily basis before coming to the village?" Tia questioned as she was rather surprised by the reactions in the room.

Lin shook her head at her friend's callous words. "Before the village, we killed when necessary, but never needlessly or without reason. If a human could identify us cause we were caught without a mask we would silence the individual if we truly deemed them a threat. If we needed food we hunted. Thing is I have killed plenty but both Ai and Ranma this will be their first time. What about you Tia how many have you killed during your time on this Earth?"

"None," Tia explained, though she then spoke once more. "Of course these are traffickers who have done untold harm to others I take solace in knowing that if wetting my hands with their blood saves someone else or even my sisters I will do it gladly.

Lin finished her food looking at the empty wrapper. "I see well you may find this will be different from hunting in the forest I hope you can stomach and live with yourself after the night is done." she somberly stated, retrieving the quinque from her side pouch proceeding in tossing it towards Ranma who instinctively caught it.

Looking over the hilt he observed a red button, then looked to the raven-haired ghoul with a questioning gaze. "Whats this?"

"Great Elder Cologne wanted you to have it for our mission since she believes we will be dealing with Ghouls.. and to be honest if that is the case if you can't use your kagune you won't be able to simply beat them into submission," Lin explained.

Ranma sighed to himself looking over the weapon, he then pocketed in his cloak that was hanging on the nearby wall. _'Not sure about this.. do we truly have to kill all of them?'_ he thought to himself going on to speak on it.

"Do we truly have to kill them all? I mean if there are ghouls I can understand killing them but the humans shouldn't we capture them and leave them for the authorities after rescuing the elder and our fellow villagers?" he inquired.

Tia looked to the raven-haired martial-artist. "Whatever reservations you have about this task you should put them aside these people are monsters who rape torture and murder we will be doing the world a favor by doing away with their kind," she assured.

"Personally I find it despicable whether it be a ghoul or a human trafficking anyone into slavery of any kind I agree with wiping them out if you choose to just simply capture the human's they will just fall into a system of law that simply slaps criminals on the wrist and lets them back out to do ill unto others again. No, we end them here and now." Lind said with a chilling tone to her voice.

Ranma shrugged his shoulder's giving a simple nod of understanding, as even though he didn't fully agree with it he could articulate the cold bitter truth behind Lind's words and knew she was right.

"I guess your minds are made up on this subject then let us get this over with when do we go?" he questioned.

Ai who was now standing by the window peering out the window through the blinds she pushed slightly apart looking to the street. "I personally suggest tonight sometime past nine o'clock under the cover of darkness the streets are crawling with doves."

"What!?" Lind questioned quickly crossing the distance to get a look for herself, observing doves standing at various stalls ordering food, and or preparing weapons. _'The Hell is going on are they looking for us?'_ she inwardly wondered though she could have sworn they hadn't been made since arriving in this town.

Ranma tapped his fingers on the table. _'I truly wish there was another way, however, if I must kill I will be merciful about it.'_ he inwardly promised not at all concerned over what was going on outside being too distracted by the distasteful task he would become a party too.

Tia picked up her cup sipping from its contents before turning to her friends. "You know they may be here looking for possible ghoul's that are not you unless you did a stupid and decided to eat one of the residents?" she offered.

"We brought our food. So no we didn't em bide on any of the cuisines in this town." Lind spat giving her friend a look of distaste.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

Later that day finally reaching nightfall Lind and her companions waited patiently as possible feeling as if packed into a sardine can due to the fact the C.C.G. Seemed to have rolled into town in force and were not in a hurry to leave leaving her to wonder what was the motivation of this was there some kind of huge operation about to take place or were they scouring the town for any and all possible hidden ghoul such as herself and Ai however the knock on the door she had expected never came which lead her to further wonder what was going on.

"Look 'Sis they don't seem to be leaving so I suggest we get going now cause it's safer for us on the move than sitting here waiting for them to mobilize and possibly kick our door in." Ranma pointed out, putting his cloak on fastening the straps.

Lind nodded her head peering out the window observing an older dove investigator who was sipping coffee peering up at her giving a slim smile too which she hesitantly returned. "Totally agree with you." she left the window grabbing up her belongings.

Both Ai and Tia were in the process of collecting their belongings and putting on their cloaks.

Tia looked to Ai who was fiddling with one of the ties on her cloak that was seeming to be difficult due to length, crossing the distance she bent down helping the young ghoul finish getting herself outfitted.

"We definitely will need to fix this later on or get you a new one girl," she stated too which Ai gave a smile and a nod in agreement.

Eventually the group once prepared then made their way out of the hotel room, Ai being the last to leave shutting the door behind her as the group strolled down the hall and down the stairs and past the front desk Ai chucked the key over the counter where the key ring it was attached too landed on the corresponding room number peg, they then left the hotel and into the street Lind making sure not to look at any of the doves too long same with the rest of the group as they didn't wish to attract any unnecessary attention.

Heading in the direction of their intended target they eventually left the bustling town and the Doves of the C.C.G. Behind observing the occasional car pass by as they followed the road for good ways before leaving it behind and into the thick woodland.

A heavy breeze was blowing in as tree branches and their leaves swayed, Faint thunder could be heard in the distance signaling a storm was on the way, the last bit of daylight gave way to the night as it became very dark, the moon only visible occasionally as dark clouds moved on eventually blocking it out completely.

Lightning flashed in the sky lighting the area up before thunder crashed loudly and rain had started to fall, Ranma pulled his hood up just as it had started to fall managing to stave off the transition to female ghoul.

Raising his hands he pulled the hood further forward so that it provided as much cover for his head as possible as if any water was to get in he would wind up in cursed-form and he was going to do his best to prevent that for a little while at least since he did like being a guy, and human more than a girl and a ghoul at that.

"Good thing you got a waterproof one isn't it?" Tia called over the roaring rain which had now turned into a pure downpour.

Ranma chuckled at the Amazon's words replying with. "Yea well I didn't want to get a cold ya know."

Observing the storm was worsening. "Tia Shouldn't we take cover this storm is getting worse," Lind questioned as she didn't like what she was seeing.

Tia frowned looking up through the rustling leaves of the tree's that were swaying angrily again the now heavy wind, the rain seeming to intensify, she then gave the area a cursory glance before going on to speak up.

"We have nowhere to hide from this storm Lin. We have no choice but to continue and besides this will give us good cover if there are ghoul's as you well know you said it yourself the senses are dulled in these conditions and we don't have far to go before we reach our target destination." she pointed out.

Lin pulled her hood further forward just as the wind nearly blew it back, pushing forward through the surrounding foliage and trees, going on to think. _'She has a point if we don't get struck by lightning before we get there.'_

After what seemed like a two-hour trek they found themselves at a ridge that sat about ten feet above the camp, the storm seeming to abate for the time being, though light rain continued to fall, in the distance they could see heavy lightning signaling yet another strong storm was inbound.

Ranma frowned observing the incoming storm, he then turned his attention to the camp observing a structure in the middle, a large fire pit with smoldering ash could be seen not far from the structures entrance, several smaller tents surrounding it.

The low light provided by several torches, around the smoldering campfire wearing what he assumed were rain slickers were four individuals. "I count four individual's I thought you said there would be eight guards?" he queried.

Tia hearing his words gave a simple nod. "Yes the other four must be either inside or patrolling we should be on the lookout for them."

Lin listening to both her comrade's words and with a whisper. "Okay Ai with me we will flank from the left side of the camp. Ranma Tia you both have the right side once we are sure the guards are dealt with we will go into the belly of the beast. We need to take the guards out quietly or they will sound the alarm causing things to get out of hand."

"Sounds like a plan Ranma lets go," Tia whispered as she took off, the raven-haired martial-artist following suit putting his mask on. Both Ai and Lin watching on before they themselves also put their masks on headed off in their chosen direction.

Following the ridgeline Tia and Ranma made their way down, all the while keeping a wary eye on their surroundings as they needed to locate the missing guards. Eventually, they spotted one Tia quickly closed the distance grabbing the guy from behind quickly snapping his neck before he could say a word.

"One down," Ranma whispered, as he moved to catch up to Tia as the Amazon took off further into the brush, A flash of lightning lighting the entire area up as if daytime briefly followed by a deafening roar of thunder sounding out causing the ground to shake as if a small tremor.

The brief flash allowed Ranma to observe another individual just as he spotted them he quickly charged in leaping up and in one swift roundhouse kick he sent the man to the ground out cold, before moving on leaving Tia to finish the job.

"That's two six more to go," Ranma called quietly over his shoulder. Tia catching up to him with a grunt spoke up. "You have to kill the targets knocking them out simply won't do." she chided.

Ranma feeling mixed about his comrade's words. "Yea eh sorry guess I didn't hit him hard enough."

Tia shook her head negatively as his words didn't assure her much as he didn't sound very convincing, though she understood his being hesitant as it went again his father's teachings through the boy's father hadn't been in his life in seven years the man's teachings still heavily affected the raven-haired martial-artist.

Although the thing that confused Tia as well as many other's who had heard from Ranma about the man that was his father he was against killing anyone unless in self-defense, however, made no qualms when it came to conning and or stealing from others to get by.

Eventually, Both groups met at the camp not yet pouncing on the unsuspecting men who sat around the smoldering fire smoking cigarettes while chatting about some girl they had met the night before.

Both Ai and Lin looked to both Ranma and Tia who was signaling with her right hand that the group would pounce on three. However, before she could finish Ranma leaped in quickly taking three down in quick succession before moving on to the forth who had managed to take notice reaching out grabbing the boy by the throat quickly slamming him to the ground causing the breath to be knocked out of him.

Ranma as he attempted to get his breath back quickly scrambled rolling away just as the man raised his right leg up bringing it down as a purplish red blade-like appendage spiraled around as he attempted to plunge it into the ground where the raven-haired martial-artist had once been.

The man's eyes turning red as his kagune activated revealing he was a ghoul, speaking up. "Here and I thought I was going to have to go out for dinner but looks like it's my lucky day." he menacingly spoke.

"If anyone will be dinner it's you!," shouted Ai just as she leaped up as four red spiked tentacle like appendages sprouted from the small of her back as she ripped into the man who let out a scream that luckily was deafened by the loud roar of thunder that had by chance sounded out.

The ghoul quickly fell as Ai landed on her feet retracting her kagune from the man, observing he was definitely dead and would not be getting up in the near future as she had managed to deal him fatal blows. Tia checked the other three individual's as the raven-haired martial-artist got to his feet wet grass and mud clung to his cloak observing all three were indeed dead.

"Good job you got three of them. Though next time you should never attack on your own you only had one ghoul to deal with that time, but what if all four had been ghoul's?" Tia chided causing the raven-haired martial-artist to bow his head in resignation.

Ranma biting his lower lip at what could have been his near-fatal mistake spoke up in frustration. "Yea I get it."

Ai's kagune dissipated as she moved to the structure Lin following suit preceding to stand to the left of the entrance peering around the corner and down observing an iron door that was currently shut, to the right of the door was a numeric pad, just above the door they could make out the lens of camera with a motion sensor.

"Shit we may not be able to get in by surprise they got a fucking camera pointed right at us." Lind whispered as she started to consider her options since she reasoned if there was one camera there may have been more and they might have trouble waiting just beyond the door.

Tia not at all waiting retrieving a dagger from its sheath she then quickly tossed it spiking the camera dead center in the lens busting it. "Lin can't you bust the door with your ghoul stuff."

Ranma moved in just before the door speaking up before Lin could say a thing. "Allow me." he then concentrated and then with two arcs of his hands he hurled two vacuum blades in the direction of the door causing it to split in two and fall inward.

They then all piled in moving quickly to meet the guards heading their way brandishing assault rifles, shots rang out both Ai and Lin in front brushing the impacts aside quickly closing the distance as Tia and Ranma held back slightly as a stray bullet grazed the raven-haired martial-artists left arm.

Lin forming her kagune revealing she like Ai was also a rinkaku user they quickly dispatched the men who all fell in a heap.

Tia with some worry. "You alright?"

"Yes, we are fine bullets don't harm us." Lin quickly replied as she and Ai continued forward rushing quickly down the long hallway which was that of old stone almost looking as if apart of an old abandoned mine shaft, dim lighting was coming from the old hanging lights that were in a row covered in layers of dust and cobwebs leading to that of a very old elevator large enough to fit at least twenty people on board or even possibly equipment.

Lin observed barred doors were wide open half broken off their hinges, and a cable hanging down looked brand new like it had been replaced and was currently in motion, peering inside she observed the elevator was currently in the process of heading down.

Just then the sounds of alarms sounding out from down below signaling they had definitely lost the element of surprise assuming the first set of guards they dispatched wasn't the first clue.

The group split taking to hiding at the sides of the elevator waiting for it to bring up the next batch of guards they were sure were on the way heavily armed. Ranma, however, frowned as he had considered what was said about the scout that had returned starting this whole mission, to begin with.

 _'Dammit, this makes no sense how could she have escaped?'_ he inwardly questioned, his eyes going wide in realization. "Lin I don't think this is the way she escaped there must be an easier way in." he pointed out.

Lin gritted her teeth as his words definitely made sense. "Let's leave and come back at a later time," she called just as Tia leaped over the edge of the elevator shaft landing atop of the incoming elevator she then unsheathed a sword stabbing it down into the ceiling causing a man's voice too scream out, then a hail of gunfire burst out, however, Tia managed to somehow avoid getting hit pulled her sword out of the gash it had made and stabbed it down again causing another man to cry out in pain.

Just as the elevator nearly neared the top Lin reached in grabbing Tia yanking her out in the nick of time both hitting the floor just as the elevator raised passed, the sword still lodged into the elevator's ceiling being forced further down into the currently screaming man, blood pooling all over the wooden planks of the elevator, one man already on the floor in a pool of his comrades and his own blood.

The two other shaken men holding Kalashnikov's were in the process of reloading them, however Ai quickly dispatched them not seeming bothered by doing this at least on the outside it seemed that way, as with one of her free tentacles she finished off the man who was hanging from the sword still stuck in the roof of the elevator. Though Ranma felt shaken seeing all the blood on the floor, plus having had just passed the freshly made corpses in the old mine shaft hallway.

They piled in, Lin reaching over with her right-hand index finger pushing the only glowing and flickering button causing the elevator to start a slow descent.

Ai looked to the pool of blood she was standing in, the sent of it made her hungry though she reasoned with herself now wasn't the time for a bite to eat, nor did she want to think about the fact other than eating human meat this was the first time she had actually killed a human being herself and not just one, but four of them though one was more of a mercy killing since the man's screaming in pain was hurting her ears.

Tia with both fear and Adrenalin pumping through her system wasn't really thinking about it, instead, she was steeling herself for what may be waiting for them at the bottom of the elevator shaft.

Ranma like Ai was looking to the blood he was standing in, a faraway look to his features as if staring at something far away, though it was a plank floor covered thoroughly with blood, a body still hanging from the ceiling brushing against his right shoulder, two bodies on the floor in a heap.

Lin looking to her left at the hung man observing how the sword had pieced down right through the right side of the man's neck and had been thrust out through the man's gut just above the belly button, blood washing down the blade and onto the floor.

The outfit the man was wearing was a camouflage military-style outfit that matched that of the rest of the men they had dealt with though there was absolutely no military patches or insignias. A few minutes later the elevator came to rest at the bottom, the group stepped out noticing to their surprise no one was waiting for them.

Looking down the mine shaft Ai observed it had a sharp left turn about thirty feet ahead, the sent of blood was in the air and was very strong down here, the sound of the alarm was far louder down here meaning they couldn't hear if anyone was headed their way or not.

They continued on down the hall, Lin upon reaching the corner she dared to peer around the corner when she quickly pulled her head back as a hail of gunfire erupted as slugs slammed into the nearby wall, dust popping off the impact points.

Tia not in a hurry to run around the corner observing the furious hail of gunfire impacting the wall. "Well what do we do now?" she inquired.

"We wait for them to reload," Lind called over the seemingly endless roar of gunfire continued.

Incoherent shouting was heard from around the corner just barely heard over the loud gunfire too which had ceased, at this point Lin quickly ducked around the corner charging in, Ai followed suit.

Down the hall a group of men were in the process of reloading their rifles, a tall lanky Japanese man was in the back in the process of reloading a nine milometer handgun, his piercing brown eyes narrowed on the two women running towards them their iris's brimstone red, with the rest of the eye's black, four Tentacle like appendages sprouting from their lower backs their points aiming forward.

Finishing reloading he quickly. "Mother fucker they're gho'" he had started to shout just as both ghoul's were now on top of them decimating both himself and his men in quick succession. Once the screaming had died down both Ranma and Tia moved to catch up to the ghoul's who took off further down the shaft taking anyone who stepped out in an attempted to stop them.

The further the group got into the more they started to observe doors set into the walls which resembled bars like the ones you would find in a prison, inside these eight by eight cells were woman and children, even some men.

Ranma couldn't believe what he was looking at. _'There is so many just in this hall alone...'_ he trailed as he slowed in his step continuing to follow the sound of gunfire and screaming coming too a dead stop as his eyes met the gaze of a small child that was sitting at the back of her cell obviously dying due to stray gunfire that had slammed into her blood pooling on the stone floor, four other children were in the cell huddled together on the other side crying hysterically.

Tia grabbed the raven-haired martial-artist by the arm pulling him away going on to say. "Don't look at it we will deal with these people later right now we need to find our sisters and the elder."

Nodding his head Ranma snapped out of it and continued on picking up his pace as the gunfire had ceased and the groaning of several men could be heard, both Tia and himself ran inside observing both Ai and Lin were in battle with a rather large blonde individual who looked well built and muscular and quite possibly Russian.

He had what looked like a fish tail appendage that he swung in with knocking Ai into the nearby stone wall where she laid crumpled on the ground shrieking in pain before succumbing to unconsciousness.

Lin continued her assault on the man whose attention was fully focused on her not observing the hooded and masked boy who was now kneeling down checking on Ai to make sure she was okay.

Tia stood nearby looking for something she could do to help, though she wasn't sure what to do since this was a ghoul how could she even damage him.

"Ranma help Lin," Tia called crossing the distance taking over for Ranma who was in the process of trying to rouse her.

The raven-haired martial-artist gave a nod standing up retrieving his quinque, with a flick of button the katana like blade manifested, he then rushed in and with a precision strike that he was sure would hit however the Russian narrowly avoided being cleaved back-peddling.

"The Hell a ghoul investigator here collaborating with ghoul's?" he shouted in surprise in fluent but partially broken Mandarin, narrowly avoiding three of the four attacks Lin lashed out with, the forth, however, had torn into his upper thigh causing him to shriek in pain.

Thrusting out with his right fist he caught Lin in the Jaw sending her up and over where she slammed down on the stone floor sprawling while he simultaneously backed further away as the Tentacle that struck home was ripped out causing him to scream out once more.

Ranma observed the wound was not closing, which meant this guy's regenerative ability must be slow he quickly moved in using precision strikes attempting to both wound and or dispatch the man, as he could hear the shouting of incoming guards getting louder.

Despite the Russian's injuries and size he was rather quick and nimble making it difficult for Ranma to hit home with his weapon he had little training with as it didn't have the weight of a normal katana and was rather light compared to the one he had trained with.

Eventually, the man found himself backed into a corner his back against the wall just as Ranma brought the blade down on his right shoulder shredding into it severing the arm completely. The man let out a scream whilst with his left knee he brought it up driving it into the masked human's solar plexus knocking the breath out of the boy, he then with his one good arm punched the human in the right side of his jaw causing him to stagger away from him.

Lin slowly got to her feet in time to observe the ghoul leap forward grabbing Ranma from behind biting into his right shoulder causing the raven-haired martial-artist to scream out in pain.

The Russian man ripped the flesh of the boys shoulder off, shoving him too the floor chewing and swallowing, his injuries started to heal, "Oh man you taste really good for a ghoul investigator I want to eat the rest of you." he called to the martial-artist who was down on one knee holding his wound through the torn cloak.

Ranma grimaced as he attempted to ignore the sharp pain in his shoulder, as he started to stand to find himself kicked to the ground as the man had closed the distance his right arm still in the process of reforming.

He then with his tail like appendage attempted to bring it down to sever the raven-haired martial-artists head from his shoulder's, only for the boy to scramble away just in the nick of time, he himself then felt four sharp pains in his back, that soon gave way for four more pains in his chest as he realized he had been completely impaled by the rinkaku using ghoul woman he had temporarily forgotten about having focused mainly on the human 'ghoul investigator' or at least what he assumed was one.

The Russian ghoul then slumped to the floor, Lin pulling her kagune from him, then brought the points down right in the middle of the ghoul's neck severing his head to ensure he didn't get back up.

"Fucking Hell this smarts." Ranma shouted through gritted teeth too which Tia turned wide-eyed observing her compatriots shoulder observing exposed bone.

Lin turned her attention to Ranma observing the injury, reaching into her cloak closing the distance she pulled his hood back, retrieving a canteen she popped the top dumping it's contents on the raven-haired martial-artist causing both a change in gender and species and his now her raven-hair to turn crimson in color.

His now her injury was healing rather quickly much to Lin and Tia's relief. Ranma herself observed the pain was dulling and eventually went away altogether though she felt slightly weak as if she needed a nap and something to eat.

"You are definitely lucky you have this curse or you might have bled out, or even gone into shock," Lin noted, going on to check on Ai observing she didn't appear injured but was definitely out like a light.

Tia took stock of the situation observing Ai's current state, and Ranma now in a standing position the wound not quite completely healed. "We must continue on and she will simply slow us down." pointed out.

"I will not abandon her here besides she isn't dead yet she will wake back up give her time," Lin growled out, as there was no way she was going to leave her cousin there too possibly be happened upon by possible stragglers if any.

"I'll carry her you both continue forward I will be right behind you." Ranma said as she put her quinque away closing the distance and despite feeling tired she picked the sleeping ghoul up in an over the shoulder carry.

Tia and Lin both nodded as they continued forward further into the facility not meeting much resistance, Ranma trailing behind them as he looked to every cage in hopes to find their targets assuming his comrades had maybe missed them along the way.

Eventually the group had arrived on a lower level with very little light but they found a large cage set up, inside were four women dressed in torn dirty shirts, but obviously were amazon's one being an older gray haired woman who looked like an older version of Shampu.

Ai by this time had woken up and Ranma sat her down on her feet, making sure to steady her as she nearly fell backward feeling woozy.

The elder Amazon looked to the three ghoul's with disgust, before eyeing Tia who was in the process of looking through a set of keys she got off the guards attempting to find the proper cell key.

"So not only am I too suffer the humiliation of being captured by these low lives too add insult to injury it would seem the council has opted to send these inhuman things to rescue me," she said with venom, not bothering to hide her disdain.

Ai frowned however kept her mouth shut, however, Tia then spoke up. "Elder Matriarch please they answered the call of the council and risked their lives to save you can't you at least try to look past your prejudice at least this once besides we don't got long before more guards get here?"

Lin looked off in the distance of the dimly lit corridor "Guy's" she called observing several lights were coming from around the ben, and just as a new set of guards came into view the glow of red eyes meaning multiple ghoul threats were heading their way when suddenly in the distance the faint sound of gunfire and explosions were sounding out along with screaming.

Said ghoul's stopped in their tracks before high tailing it back down the hall, more shouting was heard though they couldn't make out what was being said.

Tia finally finding the right key opened the gate, too which the Amazon's that were imprisoned with their elder quickly left the cell, the elder following suit going on to say. "Sounds like more of our sisters are in trouble we better hurry before any of your rescue party are killed by those ghoul's."

"No we are it no one else came with us on this rescue mission," Ai said as she was confused too just who the traffickers could be fighting.

Lin furrowed her brow before it hit her however she deeply hoped it wasn't the case as her thoughts fell on the ghoul investigators back in town who had seemed to move into the area in force.

The Amazon elder looked confused. "The council sent just the four of you are they mad that is suicide even if three of you are ghoul's!" she exclaimed.

"The council wasn't sure if you were even still alive so they sent us to find out and if we could retrieve you alive if you get technical I wasn't supposed to come it was going to just be the three of them since they are ghoul's, Well one of them part of the time anyways." Tia explained, gaining wearing looks from both Lin and Ai as well from the Elder.

It was Ranma's time to speak up "Look hate too break this up but suicide or not how about we get moving before this really does turn into a suicide mission we should take advantage of this chaos with luck we might be able to get out of this alive."

Tia, Lin, Ai and the Elder gave an agreeing nod, the four Amazon scouts gathered behind the group as they continued on in the direction the ghoul's had come from hoping with luck they might find some point of escape they could use to both evade the possible dove's attacking the facility and the traffickers themselves that were fighting and or attempting to flee the facility.

Continuing down the long corridor they eventually came to a rather large room, lots of gunfire and more yelling were more significant here as they could clearly now see the ghoul traffickers were fully engaged against C.C.G. Forces completely decked out in battle gear similar to that of riot police wielding a variety of weapons ranging from pistol's, rifles and even quinque's of various types and size.

The Amazon elder looked across the way pointing with her left index finger at a corridor on the other side of the room going on to say. "There we need to get there that is the way they brought us in at."

Lin observed the situation looking to where the elder pointed furrowing her brow observing it would be a harrowing escape since the quickest path would put them in a crossfire between the two battling sides.

"We could wait for one side to kill the other?" Tia offered, looking to the raven-haired ghoul who was shaking her head rapidly in a negative fashion.

Lin still shaking her head. "No, we have to go soon if the Doves win we will be no safer than if we were fighting ghoul's and quite possibly worse off. So what we need to do is run past behind the ghoul traffickers and attempt to make that corridor."

As they were talking ten of the thirty some odd ghoul's who were battling the investigators were killed, more C.C.G. Investigator's poured in from entrance just behind the C.C.G. Battlelines. As this happened Ranma and crew made a break for the corridor that was their only possible escape and lifeline.

Several investigators took aim at the group and started firing at them not managing to strike a hit on any of the targets, One of C.C.G. Officer's pointed at the fleeing group shouting "Mid-Night Masks!"

"What I thought they were all dead?" one of the C.C.G. Questioned, taking aim at the ghoul with her hood down revealing crimson-hair tied back in a pony-tail squeezing on the trigger firing off one round managing to hit her mask on the left side she quickly reached up with her left hand holding the area she had been struck her head turning to the right, near coming to a stop when one of the Amazon's grabbed her pulling her forward with them.

The fleeing group made it too the corridor running inside, Ranma checking where she had been struck observing the a piece of the mask had busted off revealing the crease of the left side of her lip, as well as her chin, but from what she could tell no damage to her face.

"Son of a bitch that stung," Ranma called, as she and her group continued forward heading down the corridor as fast as they could.

The unnamed Amazon that pulled her forward called as they ran. "Better you than me."

"Oh, I just feel the love." Ranma sarcastically stated, Ai chuckling being listening to the conversation though she was grateful none of them were dead as of yet.

Eventually, the sound of fighting had died down, incoherent shouting could be heard signaling too Lin and the group that the ghoul traffickers most likely had been defeated, the sound of boots on the move echoing in the corridor were heard behind them which most likely were pursuing investigators.

Lin frowned observing the Elder looked winded and was slowing down, slowing down she bent down coming to a stop. "Hop on Great Elder." to which the elder begrudgingly took the ghoul up on her offer realizing she was slowing the group down.

Once her cargo was onboard Lin took off running, the rest of the group following suit, eventually they reached another four-way corridor gun-fire was loud signaling yet another firefight she dove through with the elder on her back both managing to get through managing to not take a single hit.

Ai followed suit taking four shots from the investigator's that were firing in her left leg causing her to scream out, gritting her teeth she continued into the corridor not wanting to get hit again.

The Green-haired Amazon dashed forward managing to not get hit, a second amazon dashed by taking a grazing wound to her right bicep. The third Amazon dashed through luckily not taking a single hit, Ranma came to a stop observing over her left shoulder what looked like a half dozen investigators running up behind them as fast as they could taking aim with their weapons and firing at her, however, none of the shots hit home, however as the forth Amazon had attempted to dash through she was hit from three sides, however, made it through none the less.

Ranma grit her teeth retrieving her quinque from her cloak activating it, as she did her best to deflect the hail of gunfire heading her way.

"Hurry get across we gotta get out of here!" Lin shouted from where she stood across the way, as the red-head with her quinque continued deflecting rifle fire.

Ranma grimaced behind her mask observing more C.C.G. Following behind the current pursuing group, calling over her shoulder. "You guys run on ahead I'll catch up."

"But!" Ai shouted as she realized these were impossible odds, just as one of the Amazon scouts grabbed her pulling her forward, Lin with a blank mask hidden behind a mask. "You better catch up!" shouted just as she watched the red-head charge forward into the oncoming crowd of investigators watching five of them fall before she turned and ran still carrying the elder on her back.

Cutting down the last of the first group of investigator's Ranma glanced behind her watching just as one of the Amazon scouts rounded a corner, she then turned her gaze forward observing the approaching group, then turned her attention to one of the dead investigators at her feet observing a grenade, an idea forming in her head.

Acting on this idea that popped in her head she bent down removing the grenade from the dead man's utility belt, whilst putting her quinque back into her inside cloak pocket, she then pulled the pen and tossed it in the direction of the investigator's who quickly back-peddled.

One of the C.C.G. Operatives shouted out "Grenade!" whilst back peddling away along with his comrades, just as an explosion sounded out shaking the corridor the roof caving in sending debris and dust everywhere.

Ranma fleeing as fast as she could narrowly finding herself crushed by rubble, however now she had another problem as she was now in the four-way corridor in the middle of a crossfire some of which pelted her but due to being standard ammunition felt as if she was being pelted by heavy rocks that hurt but couldn't penetrate her skin, she then quickly rolled out of the gunfire and into the corridor breaking into a full out sprint as fast as she could to catch up with her group.

After a few moments of sprinting she happened upon a tee corridor and a scene of carnage observing two C.C.G. Men decked out in armor both of whom had been cleaved in half, just in front of them the tunnel had caved in smashing one of the men's head underneath it.

Realizing her friends had probably gone that way she came to the conclusion she wouldn't be able to dig her way through so she turned her attention to the only other possible way to go following the tunnel eventually finding herself in a dark damp tunnel the sound of coughing and sobbing meeting her ears.

 _'Dammit...'_ she trailed hearing a gruff voice not far off. "This way more cages." a male voice said, the sound of boots on stone could be heard meaning they were getting closer.

Ranma grit her teeth considering her options, observing a nearby sink. _'Oh please be working and let there be hot water!'_ she inwardly hoped, crossing the distance preceding to try the hot water nob. Much to her relief the water indeed started to spray into the sink and steam had started to rise.

Reaching down with her hands she cupped them under the water, then immediately brought them over her head dumping the hot water over her head causing her curse to trigger returning to birth gender. She now he removed his mask putting away inside a leather pouch hung via a leather strap around his neck, he then retrieved his qinque placing it too in this pouch proceeding to tie and seal the pouch before tucking it down inside his cloak.

He then quickly looked over observing an iron door nearby the sound of talking behind it along with more cages all filled with women and children, along with the sound of heavy boots, he then went on to observe the rest of the area he was in eyes narrowing on some empty shackles connected to the wall an idea coming to mind though it could potentially backfire, however, he didn't have many other options at this point proceeding to lock his left wrist in then lowered himself the chain shackle feeling uncomfortable against his wrist as his weight pulled him down.

He then preceded to pretend to be unconscious. Not too long after this an iron door somewhere in the room had slammed open and several C.C.G. Operatives had entered the room brandishing weapons.

"Clear... Looks like we got more women and children in here." one of them called over the radio, continuing further inside shining a flashlight around until the beam fell upon a raven-haired boy that looked to be of Japanese in origin. He then spoke once more. "Looks like we have another one in here though this one is shackled to the wall."

A call came over the radio. "Understood free the prisoners and escort them out of the mines." a man's voice gruffly ordered.

The investigator went about retrieving a set of tools to undo the restraint around the boy's wrist, while also observing the torn cloak and shirt beneath revealing a bruise but bare shoulder covered in grunge he assumed was dried blood.

"Wake up kid we are getting you out of here," he said just as he managed to unlock the boy's restraint only to have him slump face first into the floor.

The investigator muttered something under his breath. "Kouji get in here."

Kouji arrived in the room revealing he was strikingly tall for a Chinese man, he was also well built his uniform dusty and covered in blood from both comrades and or traffickers. "What you need boss?" he questioned in a gruff voice.

"Carry this kid out of here get him to the extraction site." he lead man ordered, preceding to shine his flashlight down an open corridor observing it was rather dark, preceding to speak into his microphone "Unit five get up here."

Kouji bent down picking up the boy in a fireman carry, preceding to head back squeezing past the squad of men who headed past while following a group of woman and children who were also headed for the extraction site.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

Eventually, Kouji exited the building with his 'sleeping' bundle, he observed the storm had subsided, however, a cold and damp breeze settled over the area, flashing light's were everywhere, the sound of a helicopters could be heard in the distance approaching the area.

Ranma opened one eye slightly observing soldiers setting up barb wire fences, and spotlights as well as a long line of men, women, and children in line, before them several tables were set up with machines, men in women dressed in scrubs were in the process of drawing blood as soon as someone stepped up to their table.

Eventually, Ranma found himself carried into a makeshift building made of steel like that of a shipping container and laid on a cot, several other individuals were laying on the other cots nearby.

Kouji looked at the boy a moment, before moving to a nearby table grabbing a blanket laying it over the top of the 'sleeping' teen. He then heard footsteps turned to face a man dressed in gray slacks, and a black-n-white button-up shirt, a white lab coat worn over this, his hair long tied back in a pony-tail, his face scruffy as if he hadn't shaved in weeks.

The doctor's gray eyes fell on the raven-haired boy, retrieving with his right hand a gun like device, he then with his free hand place an empty vial into it. "I am going to have to take that one's blood."

"Don't you think he's been through enough Doc'?" Kouji inquired as this man had always unsettled him anytime he was around.

The man stifled a laugh. "What I think is irrelevant orders are orders all victims must have their blood checked we have to be sure they are not ghoul's attempting to elude our efforts," he explained, preceding to close the distance between himself and the sleeping raven-haired boy pulling the blanket back with his free hand, then slid the boy's right arm sleeve up.

He then set the injector down on the bed, retrieving some alcohol swabs and cleaned the area he wished to draw from all the while Ranma did his best to pretend to still be out cold.

A moment later he then had to do his best ignore the slight sting of a needle entering his right arm vein feeling his blood being drawn. "There that wasn't so bad was it?" the doctor dryly queried of the 'unconscious' raven-haired teen.

Standing up straight he retrieved the now filled vile, preceding to pocket his injection gun into his lab coat, turning to leave the structure.

Kouji looked over the raven-haired boy one last time, before turning away and heading for the exit, as he crossed the threshold observing four guards posted on either side of the entrance for what he assumed was a quarantine effort.

His gaze fell on an older man wearing a tan trench coat and a business style suit recognizing him as a senior investigator. "Hoji you son of a bitch what brings you down here?"

"I came as soon as I heard it over the radio. Your boys spotted a trio of Mid-Night Mask's was this true?" Hoji inquired, preceding to retrieve a pack of smokes retrieving two of the cigarettes from the pack offering one to his friend and college.

Taking the proffered cancer stick quickly placing it between his lips Kouji then retrieved a lighter from his pocket, preceding to light it puffing on it as smoke wafted in the air, he then offered to light his senior's cigarette who bent a little taking him up on the offer.

Once the man's cigarette was lit, Kouji let the flame die putting the lighter away before taking a long drag off his smoke before exhaling the cloud wafting into the air, he gave a nod before answering. "I am not too sure one of my men claims to have seen three of them and shot one of them." he paused before continuing.

"I can't confirm the sighting is true however cause I only got a glimpse of the fleeing group but I didn't get a good view of the front of these individual's since I was more focused on the ghoul's firing on us with automatic weapons. What I can tell you is they most likely were ghoul's we lost an entire squad of ten well-trained men and no mere human could have pulled that off." he finished explaining.

Hoji considered this information, posing yet another question. "So you are saying a squad of ten well-trained men was taken down by one person, who witnessed this to confirm this information." finishing his question he took a drag off his smoke, his friend doing the same.

Once finished Kouji exhaled the smoke. Going into an explanation if the event as told to him by another C.C.G. Member. "The second group of our men was giving chase behind the first group of men there was so much dust in the air they couldn't describe a more accurate description of this one individual." he paused puffing on his cig' once more exhaling.

Continuing to say "Anyhow before they could move in to engage this individual the damn bastard had picked up one of our own men's grenades and pulled the pin chucking it in their direction causing a cave in of the tunnel which we lost two more men one of which is the second squads commander and three more were injured by falling debris"

Hoji considered this information a negative shake of his head finishing off his smoke before flicking it to the ground, then squashing it, going on to say. "Just doesn't make sense if they were Mid-Night Mask's why would they be caught up with an outfit like this it just doesn't fit their M.O."

"I have no idea sir, but then again I didn't see these mask's so I can't confirm it," Kouji said finishing his smoke, his piercing gaze falling on a C.C.G. Soldier who was limping, his insignia on his collar revealing he was a rookie.

"Hey Rookie come here a sec." he called, the rookie continued walking having not heard him. Kouji spat on the ground speaking up. "Rookie get the mud out of your ears and get over here!" he shouted.

The rookie paused in his step turning to observe who had shouted at him though the voice sounded muffled over the ringing in his ears, his face covered in soot and dust. "Sir, you talking to me?" He questioned though due to the current state of his hearing his voice boomed.

Kouji gave a nod waving for the recruit to come over. "Yea I am. Your the one who claimed to shot a black masked individual are you not? He inquired.

The recruit crossed the distance. "What sir?" he inquired as he couldn't quite make out what was being said, Kouji then repeated his words.

The recruit nodded his head. "Yes sir I definitely shot one in the left lower part of his or her mask, however, I don't think I injured them but this broke off I found it on the ground," he explained, reaching down retrieving a black object flat but slightly curved object from his left cargo pants pocket holding it up.

Hoji eyed the piece observing it, Kouji speaking up. "Well, Sir what do you think is that enough to confirm they were here?"

"Too hard to tell it's not enough to conclusively go on," he stated looking to his friend. "Kouji make sure it's bagged and submitted into evidence. If anything maybe there will be DNA we can use to possibly identify the mask's owner." Hoji stated, preceding to walk away.

 **XXXX**

 **XXXX**

Not too far away but still attempting to get as far away from the place as possible Lin and her group traveled through the underbrush in order to avoid any and all patrol's that may or may not be traveling the main trails and or roads.

"What about Ranma we can't just leave him back there!" Ai exclaimed as she followed her group.

Lin grit her teeth as she didn't like the idea at all, however before she could say anything the elder she was piggybacking spoke up. "Your going back now would only most likely result in your death and for nothing as the boy most likely is dead by now if he hasn't caught up to us by now."

"No I don't believe it I am going back!" Ai exclaimed, just as she ended up colliding with the Amazon scout who had come to a dead stop since Lin had ceased her movement.

Lin looked at her cousin with sad eyes as she had grown fond of the raven-haired martial-artist. "I hate to say it Ai but the Elder has a point Ranma would have caught up to us by now if he were alive." she paused a moment before continuing.

"He stayed behind to buy us time to get away from the C.C.G. Let us not let his sacrifice be in vain." she finished.

Ai feeling sadness wash over her as she knew what was being said most likely was true, as Ranma was very skilled and would definitely have caught up with them, though her gut told her he was alive but knew what the elder had said was true and she would end up dead and she knew Ranma wouldn't want her to throw her life away like that even if it was for him.

"Your right I guess let's keep going." she hesitantly stated at which she pushed ahead running past Lin who turned to follow suit along with the three Amazon scouts, one of which was carrying the forth since she could hardly run on her own since she was barely alive from her wounds.

After what seemed forever the group arrived at a small clearing with dense woodland surrounding it, Lin bent down letting the elder down, the Amazon carrying her barely alive comrade let her down taking care to gently lay the dying warrior to the ground.

Lin sat down in the damp grass as she was too tired to run anymore, Ai bent down while giving the area a weary glance looking for possible dangers.

The elder walked over bending down, observing a stray tear fall down the young sister's cheek just as she had passed her now dulling emerald eyes staring up into the endless clouds above, with a heavy heart she reached down with an aging hand closing the poor woman's eyes.

"I had hoped should we have been rescued we would all make it... I should have been more aware of my surroundings we would never have been captured." She spoke with sadness, guilt washing over her.

Lin closing her eyes let a sad sigh escape her lips, her thoughts on the boy they had left behind, several thoughts plaguing across her mind at what might have been done differently, wishing she had listened to him when he pointed out there had to be another way in.

Perhaps had she listened they would have got all the Amazon's out alive, and Ranma would be with them still, though deep down she blamed herself partially since she was aware of a rather large force of investigators in the previous town they were in.

Doves rarely gathered for no reason which should have told her they might be heading to the same destination they were to not only kill or capture ghoul's but rescue trafficking victims.

Tia coming to a stop bent down observing the elder closing the dead Amazon's eyes, with a weary sigh she then sat down her head bowed as they hadn't just lost one but two comrades to this rescue mission Great Elder Cologne had sent them on.

Though she hadn't quite expected things to transpire the way they did, they took out the eight nighttime guards that watched the top side of the camp, what was unexpected was they would wind up in an old mine shaft that was being used as the traffickers base of operations, and prison.

She also couldn't help but have thoughts of all the women and children they had not rescued, though with luck the authorities that had caused her group to flee were in the process of unknowingly finishing what they had started.

"You think there is a remote possibility he survived and is on his way home as we speak Lin?" Ai inquired, a tear rolling down her right cheek.

Lin looked to her cousin. "Sure there is always that possibility he is a very skilled martial artist I am sure even now he is heading towards home as we speak," she assured, though apart of her knew deep down he probably didn't make it as the tunnel they had escaped through had collapsed thanks to a C.C.G. Grenade that had went off when one of them attempted to toss it at them only for Ai's kagune to bat it back as if a baseball.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **One Day Later...**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

The next day Ranma awoke to have to at some point fallen asleep, he still wore the tattered hooded robe, though upon opening his eyes he observed someone had at some point in the night laid a blue-n-white blanket on his person.

He slowly sat up giving the rest of the area a cursory glance observing more cots but they were empty, his attention was then drawn to movement towards the entrance of the structure his sapphire gaze falling on a man who looked to be in his late thirties to even forties dressed in a black-n-gray three-piece suit, a tan trench coat worn over this he hadn't seen nor met before but was obviously a ghoul investigator.

"Ah, you are awake. Good, my name is Nakamura Hoji I would like to speak to you if you got a moment?" Hoji inquired in Japanese, in his right hand he held a handmade leather pouch with a broken strap hanging from it that was very familiar to the raven-haired martial-artist since he had crafted it himself.

Ranma observed the pouch in the man's hand wearily. "I sup'os Mr. Nakamura," he stated as he watched Hoji grab a nearby chair from the wall bringing it over to the bed he was sitting on, placing the leather pouch on the bed.

Observing the weary eyes the raven-haired boy had having noticed the pouch he had in his possession and had placed on the bed kept a blank mask. "One of our men seen this drop off your person and onto the ground I thought I would return it," he stated hoping to ease any possible tension.

Ranma reached over taking the pouch bringing it in closely observing the flap and tie didn't look disturbed a feeling of relief washing over his person, before looking to the investigator. "Thank you."

"You are quite welcome. Though I gotta say I am surprised you had anything on you most the trafficker's victims had been stripped of all personal effects." Hoji stated eyeing the boy inquisitively as if to pose yet another question.

Ranma shrugged his shoulder's. "I wouldn't know I don't even remember how I got here one minute I was at a festival and the next I was here." he carefully lied, his sapphire gaze observing Hoji retrieving a pad of yellow paper and a pen preceding to write notes.

"Do you remember your name perhaps?" Hoji half-joked as he was sure the boy at the very least wouldn't be having a case of amnesia.

Ranma gave a nod, propping the pillow behind him against the wall leaning back, going on to reply. "Uh, it's Saoto Ranma."

The investigator wrote down some quick notes, before looking to the raven-haired martial-artist with his dull gray eyes not sure if the boy had been entirely truthful about his name. "How old are you Ranma it is okay if I call you that?" Hoji inquired of the raven-haired martial-artist who for the moment seemed at ease at this point.

Ranma gave a simple nod. "Yes, that is fine Mister. U'm sixteen as of a few days ago." he quickly replied.

Writing more notes down Hoji proceeded in popping yet another question. "Your parents where are they? Were they at the festival before you were taken?" he inquired.

"I never met my Mother my Father told me she died giving birth to me. As for my Father I haven't seen him in seven years we had been traveling all of China on a martial-arts training journey and one night we set up camp and went to sleep, and well the following morning I had woke up and he was gone Bastard didn't even bother to leave a note." Ranma carefully lied feigning anger.

Hoji wrote down more notes genuinely feeling bad for the kid who by the story had been given had been abandoned at the age of nine years of age. _'What kind of sick monster abandons his kid in the middle of China of all places for Kami's sake.'_ he thought to himself feeling a slight tinge of anger.

"Well you don't appear to be feral so who has been raising you during the last seven years." he queried, looking to the raven-haired martial-artist expectantly.

Ranma looked to the investigator considering a proper answer, deciding on a slight variation of the truth-speaking on it. "Well after having been alone for half a month I ran into an Old woman who apparently was a Chinese Amazon elder who took me in and I been living with her ever since," he said as the investigator took down his notes.

"These Amazon's where are they located?" Hoji inquired, looking to the raven-haired boy expectantly.

Ranma quickly spoke "It's a village not far from Jusendo called Joketsuzoku. Though they rarely allow outsiders to visit the village since they treat anyone who is not an Amazon especially outsider men with suspicion."

"So a typically predominantly woman ran society," Hoji noted, writing down more notes, flipping the page writing down some more notes before posing yet another question. "So how do you feel about them since you've been living with them and how do they treat men in their society?" he inquired his curiosity peaked.

Ranma considered on what to say take a moment to get the right words. "Well I don't have anything bad to say about them they are a warrior based society, the women hunt, they train for war if it ever were to arise and as for the men well they do most the farming and agriculture but before you think it we men well we are not slaves at all. The ones who are married are treated very well by their wives," he explained the best he could.

Taking more notes down Hoji once finished flipped the pages from the back closing it before looking to the raven-haired martial-artist. "I think that is it unless you have any questions for me before I leave." he offered.

Ranma considered for a minute allowing silence to take hold as he watched the investigator standing up to put the chair back against the wall where he had got it.

"U'm can I go home now?" he inquired.

Hoji turned to face the raven-haired boy giving him a shrug of his shoulder's. "Too the Amazon village?" he inquired too which the raven-haired boy nodded before he answered. "I am not sure Ranma, to be honest, I can't make a promise first I need to run your background information using the DNA sample taken from you when we brought you in. After that we will see until then sit tight we will get you squared away." he finished before turning to walk away towards the exit.

Ranma's sapphire gaze following him the whole way until he disappeared passed the two metal doors that closed behind him, a few metallic clicks were heard most likely the doors locking mechanism signaling he was locked in.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Half a day later...**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXX**

On the southern end of the C.C.G. Base camp set just north of the abandoned mines that had served as the trafficker's base of operation a large tent was set up just towards the back a medium sized steel gray structure was set up with dual steel doors that currently were propped open.

Inside sat rows of desks as well as computer systems that had been hurriedly set up, several individuals manned these consoles, one of which was the largest of the systems which had eight flat-screen monitors setup displaying various info.

A woman sat at the desk just five feet from the screen typing in commands, whilst four other individuals's stood around her, one being Hoji and another being his partner Chin as well as Kouji and one other individual who looked to be a man around thirty years of age who was Chinese in origin with raven-hair, light brown eyes with a scar that set in his brow just above his right eye, as well as one that ran down from the same eye, and wearing a cheap gray suit, an earpiece set into his right ear.

"Did you get any information back on the kid we have in quarantine?" Hoji inquired, looking to the screen, the raven-haired woman tech quickly inputted a command into the computer as a picture of the boy popped up but all information was blank.

The tech then spoke. "Well we ran the picture we had taken of him and came up with nothing.. Then we added his name he gave you Saoto Ranma and we came back with nothing, however, we were able to determine by his DNA he is definitely not a ghoul and is human."

"So looks like we have a ghost Hoji," Chin stated, the man next to him that hadn't been named stayed quiet.

Hoji considered this information. "So either he is lying about his information or we are dealing with a young Japanese teen here who was born at home without ever being documented which would explain why we didn't get a DNA match," he observed.

"Well, what about the piece of mask we found did we find anything on it?" Hoji inquired as he was very curious if in fact it had belonged to a ghoul and if so was this ghoul apart of the Mid-Night Mask's he had been hunting for a good part of his career.

The technician then entered yet another command to her keyboard. "We were able to find some DNA on the partial piece and it most definitely matched a ghoul in our database would you like to me to display it for you sir?" she inquired.

"Yes please put it on screen," Hoji stated looking to the screen with anticipation, same with Kouji who was really curious just who was among the group that had evaded his men.

After millisecond of processing, and uploading from satellite internet a crisp document came up on screen to the left was a picture that bore a likeness to Ranma's girl half wearing an orange jumpsuit similar to the ones seen on prisoners, one was a forward view as well as two side views that were in smaller images just below this.

Hoji observed the picture taking in the sheer beauty of the young Japanese woman in the picture which to him looked like your typical between the ages of fourteen to sixteen year old girl who could pass for being like any other human if not for the information below the picture definitely revealing the girl in the picture was, in fact, a ghoul.

The technician then spoke up reading off the information. "The ghoul in question is listed in the database as the Beijing Butcher though this hardly makes sense sir," she said with a puzzled expression to her features.

Hoji perked a curious brow. "What doesn't make sense?" he inquired as this was the first he had heard of a ghoul that went by the alias of the Beijing Butcher, of course, he mostly worked in the Japanese home office before being transferred to the Beijing office.

"The fact this Beijing Butcher is dead... she's been dead for about ten years now. I would know my team and I both captured and saw personally to that monster's execution." The Chinese investigator stated with disgust, upon his features was a perplexed look.

A silence fell over the room whilst also almost felt as if the temperature in the room had dropped causing shivers to crawl up their spines.

Kouji frowned as he read the information on the screen going on to say. "Well either the Beijing Butcher has somehow found a way to return from the dead or we are dealing with someone related to the deceased."

"No she didn't have any family that we were aware of.. but then with ghoul's it could be possible we missed this, but I can assure you the Beijing Butcher is very much dead... she has to be I swear I dealt the finishing blow myself." the Chinese investigator stated emphatically.

He then went on to say. "No way that monster could have survived... There just is no way not after all the men that laid down their lives to capture her... all the people she had killed during the long six years we spent hunting her especially after what she had done to my partner my wife... my son..." he trailed falling silent.

"Koukabounji sir are you alright?" Chin inquired of the Chinese senior investigator who grunted and gave a nod attempting to pull himself together.

The man revealed to be Koukabounji then spoke up. "Yes sorry, it's just seeing that ghoul leaves a bitter taste in my mouth. She was a true psychopath that one. When we got the case and finally caught up with her we were expecting to be a full grown man or woman... what we found was still a kid but just as vicious as any hardened ghoul we had hunted before if not more so. Suffice it to say it was her childish features that left us to underestimate her." he pauses a moment before continuing,

"Anyways my mentor and partner and I were following leads that eventually lead us to a warehouse that was being used as a slaughterhouse for a local cartel gang. Upon entering we found this young girl there who was happily wielding a cleaver and chopping up some poor sap laid on a cold slab-" he explained finding himself interrupted.

Kouji spoke up inquisitively. "I assume that is what earned her the moniker of The Beijing Butcher?"

"Well yes that sums it up... but where was I ah yes we entered the warehouse finding this young girl happily mutilating some poor soul who the cartel had wanted disposed of by butchering and packaging the meat up to be shipped out to what we had assumed would be ghouls to eat." Koukabounji paused a moment allowing everyone in the room to process his words.

Once sure everyone was paying attention he continued. "Anyhow me and my partner had attempted to sneak up on her to get the drop on her when she had noticed us speaking in what I assume was Japanese at the time I wasn't very fluent so I had no earthly idea what she was saying but I assume she was cussing at us." he paused once more before continuing.

"Long story short it was then my partner gave the order to engage, five others were with us that was when she had thrown the cleaver she was wielding right at me... I barely managed to duck only to hear a sickening sound realizing the man behind me wasn't as lucky as the cleaver had embedded itself in his forehead dropping him instantly, then she manifested her Kagune revealing her to be an eight-tailed rinkaku ghoul who didn't initially attempt to flee instead she rushed right at us cutting our men down rather quickly." He explained the rest of the investigator's listening tentatively to his account.

Koukabounji continued on "My partner called for more backup to join us as I and This psychopath girl had engaged each other, eventually as the fighting got more fierce I was surprised by the speed of which she attacked with that kagune of her's that and her stamina as we must have been engaged for the better part of an hour didn't seem like she got tired at all, but then eventually she finally decided to attempt to flee when more of our people poured in, however thankfully she wasn't very precise with her attacks or I might not have been here to tell this story." he explained.

Hoji having listened intently. "I assume she had to have escaped the warehouse for the chase to have gone on as long as you say," he stated hoping for more information.

"Yes well, you were right about that the rest of the team myself and my Captain and partner were in pursuit when we were forced to take cover when she had leaped in the air and produced these wing-like appendages that due to the darkness of the warehouse... Oh you should have seen it she looked like a winged devil those angel wings of her's showered the entire area cutting down four more of our men as well as my partner before she rebounded off a rafter and crashed through a nearby window making her escape." Koukabounji explained, the memory still bitter in his mind even after so many years.

Gritting his teeth. "It's so rare you find them but we fucking ran into a Goddamned Chimera ghoul if we had known we would have approached the fight very differently." he paused before continuing

"Anyways it didn't just end there we underestimated her big time as myself and the Chinese task force assume she had used her underworld contacts to track down my information and found my home address as well as hunting down the surviving members of my team killing them all. To this day I am not sure why she didn't hunt me down and kill me instead she chose to play with me like a cat toys with its food, however in a twist of fate leaving me alive would eventually be what lead to her downfall." he finished.

Hoji after listening to the senior investigator's words gained a thoughtful expression, as he had several thoughts come to mind. _'If this Chimera ghoul is dead then who was down in the mines... and what is its affiliation with the Mid-Night Masks? Or could it be not affiliated but have a similar mask to them...'_ he inwardly wondered his mind wondering over several possibilities since he couldn't truly know for sure as they didn't have enough of the mask to even confirm it was of the type the Mid-Night Masks liked to wear.

He also wondered if the individual's who were seen fleeing with the individual as a massive search was underway around the surrounding area and woodland, however, nothing was ever found it was as if the individual's who had escaped the mines had vanished into thin air without a trace almost as if ghosts in the night.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **One Week later...**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Eventually Ranma currently with his hair fashioned into a pigtail wearing a silk black-n-white Chinese style sleeved shirt, the cuffs folded making them appear white, along the front were gold buttons with white ties that kept it closed, on his lower half he wore a pair of silk loose-legged pants that were flared and on his feet he wore a pair of black kung-fu style slippers.

Ranma had hoped he would be allowed to return to the Amazon village however instead his hopes were quickly dashed and now he along with several other passengers were now riding aboard an old run down aqua-blue colored bus that was currently traveling an old beaten road that was in some need of repair heading away from the village in question.

Ranma himself sat at the back of the bus, two other passengers were sharing the back bench he was on leaving him kinda cramped since there wasn't much space to move around.

The trip went rather uneventful the bus they were on only made a few stops along the way to make sure the passengers were fed and had drinks and were able to go to the bathroom then loaded back up continuing down the old beaten road eventually turning onto a more modern road that looked to have recently been paved within the last ten years if Ranma had to guess as he observed the sheen on the asphalt.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ten hours later...**

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

Ranma felt the bus shift as, the wheels must've hit a pretty bad pothole cause it caused the whole thing to jolt causing him to bang his head on the back rooftop, reaching up with his right hand he rubbed where his head had met the steel ceiling.

 _'Ouch.'_ he thought to himself observing they had turned onto a side road and not far ahead looked to be a from what he assumed was a small airport based on his knowledge of reading various books on aviation. He then watched as a rather large plane he couldn't identify came in for a landing, and another that looked similar had taken off, and another flying machine he recognized to be some variant of a helicopter.

The bus thundering down the path, the gears being grinding as the driver shifted the stubborn gearbox that was in serious need of maintenance, eventually making a series of winding turns before entering the front gates of the airport that as soon as the bus passed had started to close.

Ranma pondered on what would come next, realizing he would soon be returning to the land of his birth though due to the lack of information he wouldn't be having a reunion with his father assuming the old man was still alive. No instead he was aware he would be made a ward to the state leaving his future unclear.

His thoughts then fell on the friends he had come to know and the Amazon's he had come to consider family and would soon leave behind regardless of what he truly wanted due to the laws regarding Chinese Immigration and since he didn't have a passport or belong he was being deported back to Japan which he barely remembered what it was like to live there that and he was uncertain as to how he would feel upon reaching his end destination.

Attempting to shift his feet the sound of chain being shuffled upon the bus floorboard could be heard, he gained a look of annoyance as he raised both his hands looking to the shackles on his wrists, though he let a tired sigh escape his lips since he was to blame for this since he did attempt to make a break for it so as to return to the Amazon village only to find himself tackled to the ground and chained like an animal by Chinese authorities.

The next half hour went uneventfully he and the group he was with were offloaded from the bus made to wait as several more buses arrived and offloaded before they were then walked into the main airport terminal at which they were all processed and those that were chained were unchained and quickly ushered by armed guards onto a waiting Bowing seven forty-seven.

Then after what seemed like forever more like two hours later, they were in the air and on their way for the flight to Japan, the weather being manageable the trip would be rather uneventful.


End file.
